白いの私の親友のために上がった
by Yani-Ani
Summary: sakura kinomoto se convierte en una empresaria pero ahi un pequeño problema de nombre shaoran li, es el destino quien se encarga de juntarlos y cuando las cosas van bien es tambien el destino quien se encarga de separarlos...
1. un mal comienzo

Sakura Kinomoto era la hermosa hija del magnate empresario Fujitaka Kinomoto y hermana del muy ocupado y guapísimo Touya Kinomoto su padre y su hermano laboraban en su propia empresa por lo que casi siempre estaban muy ocupados como para hacerse cargo de Sakura quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Tomoyo Daidoji hija de la viuda empresaria Sonomi Daidoji, ambas chicas asistían al "Real Instituto Rigston" el mejor en todo el Japón no, mas bien en todo el mundo a excepción del "Santa Lorena"que era un internado y por ello muchos se abstenían de ir allí

La historia comienza cuando el padre de Sakura Kinomoto decide que seria bueno que Sakura lo acompañara a la empresa después de clases para que aprenda como funciona y esas cosas pues aunque esta solo contara con 16 años debía saber como se manejaba todo como lo hacia Touya, el pero era que Shaoran Li de unos aproximados 17 o 18 años también era socio ,mejor dicho suplía a su padre por unos cuantos meses, sus peleas eran interminables y ambos siempre querían ganar, el problema era que Sakura era muy caprichosa y siempre quería hacer lo que quisiera y además desde muy pequeña era impuntual y Shaoran era exageradamente exigente, muy serio y definitivamente enojon lo que según Sakura opacaba lo guapo que era

Y ahí estaban sentados frente a frente con Fujitaka y Touya de por medio escuchando no muy atentos la propuesta que les hacia otro empresario muy exitoso que por lo poco que habían entendido venia de Inglaterra, ambos se miraban con ganas de fulminarse y esperaban el momento para iniciar una nueva pelea pero Fujitaka los saco de sus pensamientos.

- no se que les parece pero para mi es una propuesta excelente – declaro Fujitaka quien si había prestado atención

Sakura tras leer unos papeles entendiendo de que se trataba logro hablar – a mi también me parece una estupenda idea

Pero ahí estaba Shaoran esperando para armar un escándalo y a decir verdad en realidad no le parecía mucho la idea de Eriol Hiraguisawa así que con un tono seguro agrego – no definitivamente no, nos pide un capital muy grande y no sabemos siquiera si funcionara

Ante la negativa Sakura no podía quedarse así nada mas o ¿si? Pues no! Claro que no – pues a mí me parece una muy buena idea quizá no es algo seguro pero si funciona seguro que seriamos los dueños del mercado – se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba enojadita

-no podemos detenernos a pensar solo en lo positivo si no funciona seria el fin para esta empresa también – Shaoran se noto también un poco molesto

-el que no arriesga no gana señor Li, el invertir en algo nuevo no pone para nada en riesgo la permanencia de esta empresa – Sakura ya se había puesto de pie

- pero si una gran parte de su capital – agrego rápidamente Shaoran no perdería contra ella, se puso de pie al igual que Sakura y continuo – me parece que seria un grave error invertir en algo que no es seguro

- se puede saber que le pasa¿Por qué siempre me quiere llevar la contraria? Me parece de muy mal gusto su actitud – Sakura seguía de pie ahora con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, los demás miraban con paciencia la pelea que al parecer iba para largo – el joven Hiraguisawa ha venido desde Inglaterra para traernos esta oferta y usted simplemente dice que no

- mire señorita Kinomoto no es que le quiera llevar la contraria es solo que esa es mi opinión y lamento que no coincida con la de usted – Shaoran también estaba apoyando sus manos en la mesa ya con un tono de enojo en su rostro – me parece muy infantil el hecho de que piense así talvez se deba a que usted sea una chica caprichosa y por ello no puedo hablar como la gente civilizada con usted

Sakura frunció su rostro como que caprichosa pero que le pasaba, sí el tenia razón y eso es lo que mas odiaba cuando el tenia la razón, estaba tan enojada, unas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos esmeralda pero no dejo caer ninguna después de todo así era ella suspiro de manera notable hasta que se dio el valor de decir algo

-grosero! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tomar sus papeles, acomodarlos y salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, salio hecha una furia y cerrando la puerta tras de si dejo a dos hombres mirando a Shaoran quien de antemano sabia que se había excedido

Pasaron por lo menos 5 minutos y ninguno rompía el silencio hasta que un calmado, serio y decidido Fujitaka lo hizo comentado…

- joven Li – se dirigía con propiedad pero en su voz se notaba cierto enojo – lamento ser yo quien se lo diga pero esta vez se excedió y creame no es por que sea mi hija pero creo que le debe una disculpa

Shaoran se limito a hacer nada,solo tomo sus cosas y disculpándose se dirigió a su oficina, Fujitaka hizo lo mismo dejando aun Eriol confuso y un Touya molesto, sin embargo Touya informo a Eriol que al día siguiente harían otra junta y podrían hablar mas tranquilamente de su propuesta diciendo esto ambos jóvenes se despidieron yendo Touya asu oficina y Eriol fuera de la empresa

En su oficina Sakura no podía parar de llorar pero ¿por que? Ya ni sabia si era de coraje, tristeza, resentimiento o tal vez por nada solo pensaba en esas palabras _"me parece muy infantil el hecho de que piense así talvez se deba a que usted sea una chica caprichosa y por ello no puedo hablar como la gente civilizada con usted"_

Pero como se atrevió a decir algo así que quería decir con eso que no estaba civilizada o que era "caprichosa" ahí que coraje vio la hora en el reloj de su oficina mismo que le había regalado Tomoyo en su cumpleaños anterior siempre le regalaba cosas lindas, tomó el teléfono y se decidió a llamarle, pero no se encontraba en casa y su celular estaba apagado pensó que quizá estaba jugando tenis después de todo es lo que Tomoyo hacia cuando ella estaba en la oficina. Sakura acomodo su cabeza en el escritorio y siguió con el mismo tema "caprichosa" se repetía una y otra vez, pero en que pensaba si ellos nunca desde que ella llego a la empresa se habían llevado bien o al menos es lo que Sakura recordaba

**---------------------------------inicio del flash back----------------------------------------------------**

_Una impaciente Sakura esperaba junto a su padre hasta que logro verlo, sí no había duda ese que se aproximaba era el famoso Shaoran Li vio que se detuvo a dejar unas cuantas carpetas en el escritorio de Estela Ramírez la secretaria y luego se dispuso a avanzar con paso firme hasta ellos_

_- joven Li, me gustaría presentarle a mi hija Sakura Kinomoto, ella es quien tendrá la otra parte de las acciones – Fujitaka parecía convencido_

_Sakura extendió la mano al joven Li pero este solo la observo unos segundos antes de decir – según recuerdo señor Kinomoto usted me comento que quien se haría cargo de las acciones era una persona responsable y sobre todo confiable _

_- así es joven Li mi hija es la persona indicada para el trabajo – Fujitaka sonaba convencido y orgulloso_

_- si usted lo dice no pienso llevarle la contraria – Li para nada sonaba convencido miro una vez mas hacia Sakura y continuo – señorita Kinomoto espero que la próxima vez que venga recuerde que esto es una empresa de prestigio y no una disco _

_Fujitaka solo sonrió ante el comentario, mientras Sakura se sonrojo un poco a decir verdad no iba vestida como una ejecutiva muy al contrario llevaba una minifalda con un poco de vuelo en un tono rosa pastel y una blusita escotada y muy pegada en color blanco, traía unos tenis rosas con calcetas blancas iba totalmente combinada su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de la que colgaban listones en rosa y blanco, pero Sakura tenia su carácter y estaban a punto de comprobarlo_

_- por supuesto que estoy consciente de donde me encuentro, recuerde que nunca se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, en todo caso yo seguiré viniendo le guste o no – Sakura sonaba enojada pero mas como una niña haciendo berrinche_

_- nunca diga nunca señorita Kinomoto no sabemos cuando las apariencias nos dicen la verdad – esto fue lo ultimo que dijo dando una cabezadita salio del lugar_

_Esta fue… como decirlo Mmm su primer pelea la cual había ganado Shaoran lo que puso a Sakura de mal humor al recordarlo quizá ella no debió precipitarse a contestar pero que grosero se había portado el al dejarla con la mano extendida_

**-----------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura no se sentía muy bien así que volvió a tomar el teléfono y llamo a su chofer para que la fuese a buscar iría con la única persona que quería ver en ese momento a Tomoyo Daidoji seguramente estaba en el club, cuando el chofer llego Sakura guardo todas sus cosas cerro su oficina con llave y se dispuso a bajar, se despidió como siempre de estela y llego al estacionamiento subió a la limusina y fue hasta el club, Shaoran miraba por la ventana de su oficina que daba a la calle vio como Sakura se había retirado y pensaba una y otra vez que era un tonto, que dijo esas cosas aunque si lo pensaba mejor no eran palabras tan graves, se recostó en su silla y recordó el día que la vio por primera vez no fue el día que Fujitaka se la presento, fue tres días antes en el club.

**----------------------------inicio del flash back --------------------------------------------------------**

_Sakura y Tomoyo jugaban tenis, pero definitivamente Tomoyo era mejor que Sakura aunque esta ultima era mucho mas enérgica y hábil, desde que entro Shaoran no le había despegado la mirada de encima al parecer se divertía muchísimo aunque estuviese perdiendo, sus otras amigas Rika y Naoko también parecían divertirse poco después caminaron hacia la cancha de voleibol Shaoran estaba mas que sorprendido Sakura jugaba como si se tratara de recoger canicas era hábil muy hábil no había pelota que se le fuese por lo que parecía el voleibol era su fuerte, pero Shaoran tenia que saber mas de ella así que se dirigió a la encargada _

_- buenas tardes, mire es que estoy buscando una persona y creo que la encontré pero no quiero hacer el ridículo he olvidado su nombre pero me parece que es la chica de ojos verdes – Shaoran se notaba un poco nervioso y la encargada lo noto_

_Con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro la encargada contesto – esa chica es Sakura Kinomoto, déjeme decirle que usted ha sido el mas creativo en lo que va del día_

_Shaoran tenia un rostro confuso y si que estaba confundido - ¿perdón? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir_

_La encargada tenia una cara muy divertida y explico – todos los días durante la tarde me vienen a preguntar sobre la señorita Kinomoto o cualquiera de sus amigas, pero mas sobre ella y su amiga la señorita Daidoji – Shaoran no necesito preguntar quien era la señorita Daidoji pues se notaba, seguro que era aquella chica que jugaba al tenis como experta_

_- pero no es por eso que vine a preguntar – se defendió Shaoran_

_-claro – dijo la encargada con una sonrisa para continuar – Sakura Kinomoto es hija del empresario Fujitaka Kinomoto, tiene un hermano muy guapo llamado Touya – en esta parte la chica pareció sonrojarse – tiene 16 años, asiste al real instituto Rigston, su mejor amiga es la señorita Daidoji y cumple años el primero de abril esa es toda la información que puedo darle_

_- gracias aunque no se la pedí – Li no sabia porque pero presentía que tenia demasiada información_

_En ese momento y de la nada se vio una Sakura muy cansada pero feliz_

_- ya me voy Katzumi, por cierto ¿recuerdas al joven Tsukichiro? _

_- si claro que sucede con el – en ese momento se alejo un poco y regreso con las cosas de Sakura_

_- no nada malo, es solo que no lo he visto y me preguntaba si…_

_La encargada tenia una sonrisa muy marcada – viene todos los días Sakura solo que por las mañanas y tu estas en el instituto ¿no es así?_

_- si – haciendo un puchero entrego una carta a Katzumi – se la puedes dar por favor_

_- ¿Qué? Es que acaso es una carta de amor – Sakura estaba muy roja y Shaoran miraba atónito _

_- no pero que cosas dices Katzumi, es que mi hermano quiere hablar con el pero como pasa mucho tiempo trabajando le pareció buena idea que Yukito fuese a la empresa, bueno te dejo hoy le llegan las calificaciones a mí papá – Sakura dijo esto ultimo con una voz temblorosa_

_- adiós Sakura suerte – Katzumi y Shaoran vieron a Sakura alejarse hasta desaparecer_

_- hola Katzumi – sacando algo de su cartera – toma tu mamá me pidió que te lo trajera y que te dijera que te espera antes de las diez _

_- muchas gracias Tomoyo – notando a Li que llevaba rato observando por donde se fue Sakura – el es el joven Li _

_- mucho gusto joven Li – Tomoyo extendió su mano y Shaoran la saludo _

_- el gusto es mío, las dejare solas, compermiso – se fue de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo_

_Katzumi le contó a Tomoyo la platica con el joven Li haciendo que esta se emocionara y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Shaoran _

_- hola de nuevo joven Li – ahora Tomoyo saludaba con una risita de complicidad_

_- que se le ofrece – pregunto Li no dando mucha importancia al asunto_

_- ya me entere que le llamo la atención mi amiga – Tomoyo sonrió aun mas cuando noto el rostro de Li – no se preocupe no diré nada_

_- me entere que es hija de un empresario y ese empresario es mi socio_

_- ya veo, supongo que también conoces a Touya, bueno Sakura no tiene a nadie – Tomoyo saco pluma y papel de su bolso y escribió algo – este es mi numero telefónico llame si se le ofrece saber algo _

_- usted es así con todos los que preguntan por su amiga_

_- no claro que no, también la cuido pero me parece que usted es una buena persona – Tomoyo sonreía de manera especial – si me da su numero podríamos estar en contacto_

_- ah claro – Shaoran le dio el numero de su celular – este es mi numero personal _

_- bien bueno ya me voy mucho gusto y hasta luego_

_Shaoran solo agito su mano pues Tomoyo ya estaba corriendo, estaba seguro de que la vería nuevamente pues trabajaba con su padre _

**------------------------------------------- fin del flash back--------------------------------------------**

Shaoran aun miraba por la ventana entonces recordó que tenia el numero de Tomoyo y pensó quien mejor que su amiga para que la consolara comenzó a buscar el numero recordó que ese día no le dio mucha importancia y después lo dejo en la oficina pero ¿Dónde? Saco un sin fin de papeles y fotos de su familia puso la oficina de cabeza hasta que encontró el papel entre un montón de documentos, tomo el teléfono y marco poco después alguien contesto

- si diga – contesto la tierna voz de Tomoyo

- este hola habla Shaoran Li, le llamo por que… - Shaoran trataba de explicar que había tenido una pelea con Sakura pero ¿Cómo?

- hola Li – ahora sonaba distinta, como mas tranquila – lo siento es que Sakura llego hace un momento y me contó lo que sucedió

- si de eso quería hablarle yo… - Shaoran suspiro de alivio ya no tendría por que preocuparse,Sakura estaba con su mejor amiga

- no se preocupe entiendo que Sakura se pusiera así después de todo ningún chico antes la había tratado de esa manera

- lo que sucede es que la señorita Kinomoto y yo no compartimos las mismas ideas

- lo se, ella me ha dicho que usted es muy inteligente pero que nunca comparten las mismas opiniones, eso me parece normal y se que Sakura no tiene problemas de ese tipo con nadie por que la mayoría de personas prefieren darle por su lado que pelear con ella

- lamento no poder compartir esa idea, yo siempre trato de hacer lo correcto, pero con ella nunca me salen bien las cosas

- espero que con el tiempo eso cambie aunque déjeme decirle que es la primera vez que veo a Sakura ponerse tan enojada, la pobre no ha parado de llorar, pero se que se le pasara

- ojala, bueno ahora si la dejo gracias por atender mi llamada hasta luego

- hasta luego – Tomoyo colgó y vio como una Sakura estaba detrás de ella ¿había escuchado? Le rogaba al cielo que no

- Tomoyo te estaba buscando ¿jugamos un partido de tenis? – raramente Sakura se veía mas animada el por que ni Tomoyo lo sabia

- claro y la que pierda invita los helados – guardo su celular y salio corriendo

- eso no es justo Tomoyo en ese caso juguemos voleibol – Sakura corría tras Tomoyo

-¿ no crees poder ganarme? – decía Tomoyo con un tono de reto

-ya veras que si

al día siguiente y después del instituto Sakura se dirigió a la oficina había estado pensando por un montón de tiempo y estaba decidida a renunciar si tenia otra pelea con Shaoran Li, por que ella no pensaba seguir aguantando pelea tras pelea además extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas y quería estar en el equipo de voleibol pronto entrarían al campeonato eso la animaba a practicar y a dejar la empresa si las cosas se tornaban feas, llego un poco retrasada en la hora saludo a estela de manera rápida y entro al salón de juntas en donde todos estaban ya reunidos pero le sorprendió que esta vez ni siquiera Shaoran Li le haya dicho nada sobre su retraso

- ahora que ya llego la señorita Kinomoto podemos empezar – declaro Shaoran con voz serena libre de enojo alguno

Eriol comenzó a explicar una nueva propuesta la que a Sakura no pareció convencerle, Fujitaka y Touya se veían un poco bueno ausentes aun pensaban en como decirle a Sakura que se irían todo el fin de semana y Touya como le diría que quería irse a vivir un mes a Osaka pues ahí iría a vivir su actual novia Katzumi de la cual Sakura aun no estaba enterada pero pronto lo sabría

Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos – me parece una propuesta tentadora y un tanto segura pero la anterior fue la que me convenció

¿Por qué¿Por qué? Pensaba Shaoran tras escuchar la opinión de Sakura pues a el la propuesta lo había dejado fascinado – esta propuesta me parece la mejor elección lamento enserio no coincidir con usted señorita Sakura – se veía que estaba siendo sincero pero Sakura no lo pensó así

- pues entonces sometámoslo a votación – propuso Sakura a lo que Touya, Eriol y Fujitaka sabían significaba otra pelea

- creo que mejor seria analizar ambas propuestas sacar sus pro y sus contras y luego podremos elegir la mas conveniente

- aunque diga que no es así usted siempre se empeña en llevarme la contraria – Sakura acomodaba sus papeles no pensaba volver a discutir por algo así

- es usted la que siempre se empeña en pensar que le llevo la contraria y toma actitudes tan infantiles como lo es huir – Shaoran estaba enojado o solo trataba de que Sakura entendiera la segunda era la correcta

Pero Sakura no lo tomaba así – pues a ver que tan infantil le parece mi actitud cuando renuncie – Sakura vio que Shaoran ponía una cara de incredulidad lo que hizo que se enojara aun más

- definitivamente muy infantil – dijo Fujitaka conservando la calma sabia que su hija era la que estaba en un error

- papá! – dijo Sakura mientras veía a su padre con cara de incredulidad el le estaba dando la razón a su enemigo

- por favor señorita Sakura conservemos la calma, siéntese y hablemos como la gente civilizada – Shaoran hablaba con calma

Otra ves esas palabras solo faltaba que le dijera caprichosa nuevamente realmente enojada aventó las carpetas en la gran mesa de juntas – nadie me va a decir que hacer renuncio! – esto fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios porque después Sakura había soltado un par de lagrimas y había salido muy enojada

Los empresarios habían quedado muy extrañados con la actitud de Sakura, Eriol se disculpo y salio tras Sakura el ¿Por qué? Era obvio Eriol había conocido a Tomoyo dos meses antes y esta siempre le platicaba sobre Sakura además a el le gustaba mucho Tomoyo y sabia que si algo le pasaba a Sakura, Tomoyo se pondría muy triste también

-señorita Sakura se encuentra bien – Eriol se notaba algo confundido clarito había notado como Shaoran había mirado a Sakura cuando entro y no era una mirada de odio muy al contrario era una mirada de ternura quizá de ¿amor? No, no llegaba a tanto pero no era de odio ni mucho menos

- si claro muchas gracias joven Hiraguisawa – Sakura limpiaba sus ultimas lagrimas comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en cajas desde el reloj que le regalo Tomoyo hasta las fotos de su familia y amigas

- llámame Eriol por favor

- entonces es justo que me llames Sakura

- así será Sakura no creo que la decisión mas correcta sea que renuncies – Eriol estaba a punto de decir infantil pero se contuvo sabia que eso la pondría como energúmeno

-¿también te parece infantil? – Pregunto Sakura pero al ver que Eriol no respondía sabia que así era le parecía una decisión infantil – lose a mi también me parece algo infantil

Eriol la miro un poco confundido Sakura ahora dibujaba una sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada cuando Eriol comenzó a reírse de las cosas que había hecho Sakura y de las caras que había dejado en la sala de juntas, decidió ayudarle a guardar todas sus cosas y cuando ambos se disponían a salir con todo se encontraron con un muy molesto Fujitaka y un pensativo Touya

-Se puede saber que intentas hacer Sakura – se notaba muy pero muy enojado incluso se veía un tono rojito en su cara

-Bueno papá intento no actuar como niña chiquita y ya no seguir peleando – Sakura se veía tranquila incluso tenia una sonrisa leve

-Hay Sakura – dijo Fujitaka al momento en que la abrazaba – bueno después de todo desde un principio no te gusto mucho la idea

-Este Sakura – Touya se notaba un poco preocupado pero sabia que era el momento oportuno - siéntate mounstrito

-Compermiso – Eriol vio que se trataba de una plática familiar y decidió retirarse

-Que sucede hermano – Sakura se notaba confundida – pasa algo malo

-Mira Sakura este fin de semana papá y yo nos iremos a Inglaterra por un negocio regresaremos en una semana mejor dicho papá volverá en una semana – Touya esperaba que Sakura llorara, gritara o por lo menos se molestara pero no hizo nada se notaba tranquila

-¿Papá? A que te refieres hermano tu no volverás en una semana

-No, Sakura después viajare a Osaka para acompañar a mi novia – Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro entonces Touya continuo – solo estarás una semana sola espero no te sientas mal por ello

-¿Mal? Por que habría de sentirme mal mejor confiesa quien es tu novia como se llama – Sakura se notaba emocionada pero solo era porque de antemano sabia que su hermano y su papá se irían mal si ella lloraba o algo así – vamos dime

-Ya ya la conoces se llama Karen… Karen Katzumi – su rostro se noto un poco colorado y tenía una mirada distante – era la encargada del club

-Hay hermano por que no me habías dicho… te iras un mes bueno así podré llevar a mis amigos a la casa sin que los estés interrogando – Sakura comenzaba a hablar animadamente – seguro la pasare genial

-Espero que no tan genial – dijo con tono divertido Fujitaka – quería decirte que durante la semana que estaremos fuera el chofer nos acompañara

-Pero papá, sabes bien que solo hay uno porque el otro renuncio y la agencia mandara uno nuevo hasta dentro de 3 semanas ¿como le haré yo? – Sakura tenía un rostro de mucha sabiduría pues según ella le recordaba a su padre lo más obvio del mundo

-Ya había pensado en eso Sakura, un amigo de aquí de la empresa me hará el favor de llevarte e irte a buscar, pues su prima va al mismo instituto

-No es necesario podría llamar un taxi o mejor aun Tomoyo podría hacerme el favor – esto ultimo lo dijo dejando ver una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Pero Sakura, sabes estaré menos preocupado si te lleva mi amigo – el rostro persuasivo de Fujitaka se hizo notar convenciendo a Sakura de inmediato

-Esta bien papá – se notaba resignada pero feliz, Fujitaka aun la veía como si tuviese que decir algo mas – que pasa papá falta algo mas

Así es, es que no puedes dejar la empresa tienes que cubrir a Touya si no el no podrá ir – Sakura solo asintió estaba un poco cambiada pero Fujitaka sabia que no era necesario algo mas pasaba y eso solo era una parte de su plan – bueno ya me voy viajamos mañana temprano

-Nos da tiempo llevarte al instituto y luego irnos – dijo finalmente Touya para despedirse con un guiño de ojo

Y así Sakura salio de la empresa con sus cosas mientras que en otro lado un par de chicos hablaban de algo muy pero muy importante

-Pero sabes mejor que yo que hay que saber tratar a todas las personas y Sakura me parece una chica linda, noble, hermosa, inteligente si un poco caprichosa pero sobre todo muy buena persona – decía Eriol a su amigo desde ya algún tiempo

-Lose lose es solo que no tenemos las mismas ideas siempre sin quererlo así tengo que llevarle la contraria – se defendía Shaoran mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-Si siguen así terminaran juntos – decía con tono de burla Eriol

-Eso es lo que mas quiero – confeso Shaoran para dejar aun sorprendido Eriol – al principio solo me llamo la atención pero ahora no imagino mi vida sin nuestras interminables discusiones

-Pero como y no te importa que se vaya por que lo dijo muy enserio ya ha guardado todas sus cosas y esta a punto de irse – dijo Eriol con tono serio

-Se lo mucho que te gusta saber todo pero esta vez, no es así se ira pero al menos esta semana la veré todos los días su padre me ha pedido que le haga el favor de llevarla he ir a buscarla al instituto – Shaoran tenia una leve sonrisa pero si fue notada por Eriol quien se veía muy confundido

-Pero su papá bien sabe que no se llevan para nada bien – Eriol se veía alarmado es decir era su padre el que le había pedido el favor a Shaoran

-Así es pero el señor Kinomoto dice que debemos intentar llevarnos bien pues piensa dejarle la empresa a Sakura en cuanto se abra la nueva – Shaoran se veía convencido y la verdad era que esto a el le agradaba

Eriol lanzo un suspiro seria en realidad por eso, no lo sabia solo pensaba en como le haría para pasar un poco mas de tiempo con Tomoyo era lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento, pues Tomoyo era un chica muy bella y seguro pretendientes no le faltarían, pero como le haría no tenia tiempo a menos que por las tardes pasara al club después de todo ella pasaba ahí las tardes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura llego a su casa y enseguida se fue a dormir se levanto como 4 horas después era aun temprano serian como las 7 u 8 de la noche tomo el teléfono y le marco a su mejor amiga para contarle todo pero extrañamente Sonomi le informo que Tomoyo no se encontraba ni siquiera estaba en su celular eso era raro no eran horas para estar en el club, en fin Tomo un baño y se disponía a bajar pero prefirió no hacerlo se recostó nuevamente en su cama a pensar

"_donde se habrá metido Tomoyo, es que hace un tiempo que no pasamos una tarde juntas como antes, que debo hacer papá quiere que regrese a la empresa a cubrir a Touya y tengo que hacerlo después de todo es mi hermano, pero también quiero ser parte del equipo de voleibol del instituto, bueno no creo que entrenemos todos los días"_ – hizo un puchero antes de pararse precipitadamente y bajar corriendo, pues ya tenia hambre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto muy temprano ya se encontraba lista y esperando en la sala, Touya y Fujitaka apenas terminaron de desayunar llevaron a Sakura al instituto en donde Tomoyo al lado de otra chica estaban en la puerta Sakura se despidió de su padre pero su despedida fue mas emotiva con Touya pues sabia que pasaría algún tiempo antes de volverlo a ver

-Sakura! – grito como loquita Tomoyo quien llevaba un tiempo esperándola

-Tomoyo que tal – respondió Sakura al ver a su amiga pero su cara se torno un poco confundida al ver a la chica que estaba a su lado no creía conocerla

-Hola me llamo Li Meiling pero puedes llamarme Meiling o solo Mei – dijo la chica quien tenia en ella la vista de ambas chicas

-Bueno pues mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto pero puedes llamarme Sakura – decía Sakura al momento de darle una calida sonrisa

-O le puedes decir Saku, a veces le digo así – comento Tomoyo pero ambas quedaron un poco fuera de onda cuando vieron que Meiling se había quedado muy pensativa

"_Sakura Kinomoto"_ – pensaba Meiling al momento en que parecía recordar algo – _"Sakura, así que ella es Sakura, la recuerdo"_

**-----------------------------------inicio del flash back--------------------------------------------------**

_-y porque has tomado la decisión de irme a buscar al instituto siempre prefieres que lo haga james – decía una muy confundida Meiling_

_-porque es tu primer día y no se llama james su nombre es Mako – decía un aburrido Shaoran_

_-aun así Mako o james siempre prefieres que el me vaya a buscar mejor dime porque dime! – Meiling parecía comenzar a hacer un berrinche – porque no confías en mi soy tu prima que no me quieres _

_-bueno ya, lo que sucede es que un socio de la empresa se va a un viaje de negocios y se lleva a su chofer y me ha pedido que le haga el favor de ir a buscar a su hija – Shaoran vio como Meiling hacia un puchero al parecer no quedo convencida, Shaoran continuo – y como va al mismo instituto que tu pues acepte además solo será por una semana_

_Meiling seguía tratando de comprender a Shaoran nunca le había gustado ir a buscarla por que lo haría con otra persona – bien dime de quien se trata y no me mientas quiero toda la verdad o en este momento la hablo a tía Ieran y le cuento_

_- esta bien, se llama Sakura Kinomoto ya te he hablado un poco de ella trabaja en la empresa – decía Shaoran quien parecía ahora mas preocupado_

_- solo por que su padre te lo pidió iras por ella a mi me parece que te gusta no es así y dime la verdad por que si no – Meiling había tomado el teléfono y buscaba un numero en su agenda_

_- esta bien, esta bien si me gusta y… mucho eso quieres oír bueno ya lo dije ¿contenta? – Shaoran se había sonrojado ligeramente pero continuo – ya vas a dejar de hacer preguntas _

_- no, claro que no, acaso ella lo sabe – preguntaba Meiling con curiosidad y se reflejaba en su mirada_

_-¿saberlo? Claro que no, me odia ni siquiera sabe que seré yo quien vaya a buscarla no se como vaya a reaccionar – ahora su tono rojo se notaba mucho mas – además nos la pasamos peleando, no compartimos las mismas ideas_

_- ah pero dices que iré en el mismo instituto en ese caso yo te ayudare primito ya veras que todo resultara bien – decía una muy emocionada Meiling_

**-----------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------------**

-Este… Meiling ya tocaron – Tomoyo llamaba a Meiling sin respuesta alguna – ¡Meiling!

- lo siento es que ese nombre me llamo mucho la atención eso es todo, Sakura eso quiere decir que tu padre es el empresario magnate Fujitaka Kinomoto – decía una Meiling fingiendo no saber nada

- si así es pero creo que magnate es una palabra fuerte – pero las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la rectora quien se encontraba inspeccionando que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos fue inútil un intento de esconderse ya era tarde y la rectora las había visto

- Kinomoto, Daidoji! Y Li! Se puede saber que hacen fuera de su clase – su rostro parecía explotar estaba tan rojo y enojado

- lo siento rectora en este momento nos disponíamos a ir a la clase es solo que nos hemos entretenido – se disculpo enseguida Tomoyo

-bien pero recuerden señoritas esta será la ultima vez, se los advierto – y haciendo una mueca disimulada se retiro no sin antes mencionar… - mas vale que se den prisa

El trío de chicas se fue a tomar un café y se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo imitando a la rectora y haciendo caras y muecas, Tomoyo solo reía ante la creatividad de sus amigas siguieron así un tiempecito mas hasta que escucharon el timbre anunciando el comienzo de una nueva clase las tres salieron corriendo y alcanzaron a entrar pero para que todo estaba ¿así o mas aburrido? Cuando por fin terminaron las clases las tres chicas se fueron a la puerta de entrada, pero Sakura se les despego un momento para ir al baño y Tomoyo aprovecho para hablar con Meiling

- así que será tu primo quien venga a buscar a Sakura – Tomoyo mostraba una risita picara

- ¿Cómo sabes¿Conoces a mi primo? – Meiling estaba, bueno así o mas confundida

- digamos que algo así, lo he visto una sola ves en el club pero tuve la oportunidad de conversar un poquito con el además Sakura también habla mucho del gran Shaoran Li y por tu apellido no era difícil saber que eran familiares pero no te preocupes Sakura se dará cuenta hasta que tu primo llegue ella siempre ha sido muy distraída y a pesar de todas las pistas que le dio su padre no se dará cuenta – Tomoyo hablaba como si lo supiese todo

- ya veo así que tu también eres cómplice en todo esto no es así – decía Meiling al momento en que lanzaba una sonrisa de complicidad

- digamos que si, pero recuerda que esto es algo muy complicado por que aunque no lo creas Sakura habla muy enserio cuando dice que no puede ver a tu primo ni en pintura y con lo distraída que es

- me imagino y mi primo es muy tímido así que será muy difícil pero te aseguro que resultara – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas bajito porque Sakura se estaba acercando

- de que hablaban en mi ausencia – pregunto Sakura muy divertida

- le comentaba a Meiling que hoy comenzaran los entrenamientos del equipo de voleibol serán los días lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado

- ahí que bien así tendré los demás días para ir a la empresa

- _"vaya que es despistada"_ – pensaba Meiling mientras veía el increíble auto de su primo llegar y estacionarse – creo que ya me voy – dijo Meiling pero se detuvo al ver a un montón de alumnas rodear el carro y tratando a toda costa de entablar una conversación con el dueño

- ¿que sucede ahí? Ven Tomoyo vamos a ver – decía una impaciente Sakura

Meiling logro sacar a su primo de la acumulación de chicas lo saludo amablemente y entonces vio a Tomoyo y Sakura tratando de comprender que pasaba bueno era Sakura quien quería comprender lo que sucedía su rostro reflejaba lo confundida que se encontraba hasta que Meiling rompió el silencio

- Sakura el es mi primo Shaoran Li y adivina que el es quien te llevara a tu casa será genial irnos juntas – Meiling se notaba muy emocionada

Sakura escuchaba esas palabras una y otra vez retumbar en su cabeza _"el es mi primo Shaoran Li y adivina que el es quien te llevara a tu casa será genial irnos juntas"_ su mente decía una sola cosa _"¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?"_ se repetía una y otra ves como era posible que su papá le haya hecho algo así sabia lo mucho que odiaba a Shaoran Li y ahora tenia que darle las gracias por un favor que ella no le pidió y para colmo una de sus amigas era su prima y entonces pensaba que tonta se vería ahora mismo como no se había dado cuenta es decir su padre prácticamente se lo había dicho era una migo de la empresa, tenia una prima en el instituto y además el apellido ¿que no lo noto, pero ya que le quedaba solo resignarse y subir al auto…

NOTAS:

primero que nada gracias por sus reviews claro a quien los vaya a dejar please sean buenos es mi primer fic y segun yo esta muy bueno en fin no les parece que para nada me salen los flash back es que estan bueno ¿asi a mas pateticos? pero en fin ya saben dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos etc. en los reviews o ami correo


	2. cambio de estrategia

Capitulo 2 "cambio de estrategia" 

Meiling miro a Sakura vaya que Tomoyo tenia razón Sakura era mas que despistada y acababa de darse cuenta de su parentesco, como Sakura aun seguía en shok decidió acercarse un poco mas para lograr que esta saliera de su trance

-hey Sakura ya supéralo y vamonos, se hace tarde y hoy es lunes por lo que debemos ir a practicar digo si quieres entrar al equipo de voli- pero Meiling no recibió respuesta alguna

- señorita Kinomoto – dijo de pronto Shaoran con tono divertido – si no le molesta le pido que se de prisa ya que debo volver a la empresa

- eh… si… este… claro ya voy – logro decir Sakura mientras entraba al carro seguida por las miradas de muchas chicas

- espero que no le moleste el hecho de yo le lleve a su casa – decía Shaoran mientras miraba al frente

- eh no… claro que no – dijo Sakura muy seria desde el asiento trasero

pero la mente de Sakura trabajaba a mil por hora y nunca se había dado cuenta de que su casa realmente estaba algo retirada del colegio hasta este momento Sakura se hacia muchas preguntas por ejemplo por que el tiempo pasa tan lento, porque nadie hace un comentario que rompa el silencio o la mas importante de todas como es que al tipito este se le ocurre preguntar si le molesta el hecho de que el la llevaría a su casa es decir es obvio que si pero no le diría eso verdad no claro que no, su padre se enfadaría

- Sakura si piensas ir al entrenamiento cierto? Tomoyo me comento que te gusta mucho el voleibol y que tu sueño era entrar a la selección- dijo en tono animado Meiling

- si iré – fue la simple respuesta de Sakura que parecía mas que aburrida incomoda

- ¿sucede algo? Es raro verte así – decía Meiling pero se estaba haciendo de antemano sabia que Sakura estaba más que incomoda

- no, no es nada – respondió Sakura nuevamente simple

- ¿estas segura? – continuo Meiling

- si gracias por preocuparte Mei no es nada

- lamento interrumpir hemos llegado, es verdad Meiling y yo pasaremos por usted a las 2:30 espero no lo olvide – decía Shaoran al momento en que abría la puerta trasera para que Sakura bajara

Sakura descendió del carro y cuando Shaoran cerro la puerta Sakura se limito a asentir miro a Shaoran y luego se despidió de Meiling pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Shaoran murmuro algo muy bajito que ella intento analizar pero en cuanto el carro se alejo con el se fueron las palabras no le dio mucha importancia y entro subiendo rápido sabia que si no se daba prisa no estaría lista a tiempo pues ya era la 1:45, el teléfono sonó repetidas veces hasta que una de las sirvientas contesto y le aviso a Sakura quien corrió a responder al enterarse que se trataba de su padre

- si bueno, papá que bueno que llamas te tengo que decir algo muy impor…

- si ya se como se me ocurrió pedirle al joven Li ese favor, no me culpes a mi culpa a Touya después de todo el fue quien me pidió que no te dejara volver con Eriol o con Tomoyo

- ese Touya me las pagara, ya veras cuando vuelva

- bueno Sakura yo llamaba para asegurarme de que llegaste bien, ya es tarde debo irme hay una junta muy importante

- si nos vemos gracias por llamar

- cuídate monstruo

- Touya!- grito Sakura de pronto pero fue demasiado tarde Touya ya había colgado

Sakura miro el reloj y guau! Eran las 2:25 y aun no había comido se dirigió al comedor y vio una suculenta comida ya servida pero poco después veía a una sirvienta entrar avisándole que ya había llegado el joven Li Sakura tomo una de las manzanas que había en un estante y salio casi corriendo Shaoran abrió la puerta y ella entro aun se sentía algo incomoda, gracias al señor su celular sonó apenas el carro arranco vio que era Tomoyo y contesto rápido

- si, Tomoyo hola que sucede

- ahí Sakura es que me preguntaba si tienes un traje adecuado para entrenar si no yo podría llevarte uno que acabo de diseñar especialmente para ti

- muchas gracias Tomoyo pero si tengo un traje adecuado – dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente

- oh que lastima bueno espero que no se te haga tarde como siempre y le das mis saludos a Meiling – dijo por ultimo Tomoyo antes de colgar

- era Tomoyo sucedió algo malo- se apresuro a interrogar Meiling

Sakura negó con la cabeza – no fue nada solo quería asegurarse de que no llegara tarde – mintió Sakura

- tu amiga si que te conoce – agrego Shaoran en tono divertido

- por que se empeña en molestarme- contesto rápidamente Sakura

- Shaoran! Cállate! Y acátate a manejar – defendió Meiling antes de que hubiese una pelea

- vamos solo fue un comentario no se enoje señorita kinomoto, sabe usted parece enojarse por todo solo esta tarde e podido verla calmada y debo reconocer que se ve muy hermosa

que? Como? Y a este que le paso pensaba sakura aunque es verdad ella no conocia a shaoran fuera de la empresa quiza no era tan malo después de todo o quiza era una trampa en la que obviamente no caeria tan fácilmente asi que debia contraatacar

- sin embargo usted se ve igual o sera por que usted de plano no parece humano siempre esta de malas – dijo sakura creyendose la vencedora de esta pelea

- de veras lo cree? – decia shaoran mientras se estacionaba – a mi me parece que eso se debe a que usted siempre me hace enojar – continuo mientras abria la puerta para que sakura bajara

- debe estar bromeando yo? Hacerlo enojar por favor – dijo sakura ahora enojada mientras bajaba del auto

cuando quedaron muy cerca shaoran dijo unas palabras que parecian susurros y que solo fueron escuchados por sakura, shaoran entro de nuevo al auto y despidiendose se marcho

- que te dijo! -Grito animadamente meiling

- nada no escuche – mintio sakura al momento en que se ponia colorada

- buenas tardes! Saku, Mei – grito de pronto tomoyo – paso algo, de que me perdi?

- de nada te lo aseguro tomoyo – dijo una desanimada meiling

- oh bueno llegaron temprano que les parece si vamos a calentar - decia tomoyo mientras comenzaba a trotar

- bien esperame - dijo meiling quien comenzba a correr tras tomoyo

- "pero que pudo haberle pasado el nunca se comporta de esa manera y ahora que lo pienso esta asi desde la mañana, sera que salir de la ofina daña un poco su cerebro jujuju pero veamos recuerda sakura recuerda" - pensaba sakura mientras trataba de recordar lo que habia sucedido

inicio del flash back

- ¿sucede algo? Es raro verte así – decía Meiling pero se estaba haciendo de antemano sabia que Sakura estaba más que incomoda

- no, no es nada – respondió Sakura nuevamente simple

- ¿estas segura? – continuo Meiling

- si gracias por preocuparte Mei no es nada

- lamento interrumpir hemos llegado, es verdad Meiling y yo pasaremos por usted a las 2:30 espero no lo olvide – decía Shaoran al momento en que abría la puerta trasera para que Sakura bajara

Sakura descendió del carro y cuando Shaoran cerro la puerta Sakura se limito a asentir miro a Shaoran y luego se despidió de Meiling pero cuando estaba a punto de irse...

- sabe señorita kinomoto a veces cuando no hay nada de pronto sin darse cuenta ese nada se convierte en algo - dijo shaoran seguidamente camino hacia su auto y se fue de inmediato

fin del flash back

- " si el dijo que nada se convierte en algo, ahi pero que confuso es este tipo siempre esta de malas y de pronto un dia de buenas a primeras es de lo mas raro posible y hace un momento... ya no se ni que pensar" - la cabeza de sakura no habia tenido descanso alguno

comienzo del flash back

- tu amiga si que te conoce – agrego Shaoran en tono divertido

- por que se empeña en molestarme- contesto rápidamente Sakura

- Shaoran! Cállate! Y acátate a manejar – defendió Meiling antes de que hubiese una pelea

- vamos solo fue un comentario no se enoje señorita kinomoto, sabe usted parece enojarse por todo, solo esta tarde e podido verla calmada y debo reconocer que se ve muy hermosa

que? Como? Y a este que le paso pensaba sakura aunque es verdad ella no conocia a shaoran fuera de la empresa quiza no era tan malo después de todo o quiza era una trampa en la que obviamente no caeria tan fácilmente asi que debia contraatacar

- sin embargo usted se ve igual o sera por que usted de plano no parece humano siempre esta de malas – dijo sakura creyendose la vencedora de esta pelea

- de veras lo cree? – decia shaoran mientras se estacionaba – a mi me parece que eso se debe a que usted siempre me hace enojar – continuo mientras abria la puerta para que sakura bajara

- debe estar bromeando yo? Hacerlo enojar por favor – dijo sakura ahora enojada mientras bajaba del auto

al momento de bajar hubo un ligero instante en que quedaron juntos

- me equivoque, con cualquier estado de animo se ve hermosa- dijo shaoran con un tono de voz tan suave que solo sakura logro escucharlo

fin del flash back

- "mmmm sera que por fin ha decidido que deberiamos hacer las pases o quiza " - pensaba pero fue interrumpida

- ¡que esperas sakura vamos el profesor ya llego! - gritaba euforica meiling al momento en que corria hacia el profesor

sakura corrio tambien hacia el profesor cuando todas las chicas se habian reunido el profesor procedio a anotar a todas en la lista pues tenia planeado darles puntos extras por tomarse la molestia de ir

- muy bien chicas estan aqui por que se supone tienen ganas de entrar al equipo de voli y porque almenos saben lo basico del deporte asi que por que no empezamos mmmm haber kinomoto, daidoji se que ustedes juegan muy bien asi que quiero que se pongan de un lado de la cancha y por favor las demas a practicar vamos, esto depende de la paciencia no mas asi que quiero ver sus habilidades - decia el profesor mientras en su lista iba poniendo anotaciones sobre sus jovenes alumnas

definitivamente el voleibol era el fuerte de sakura puesto que destaco muchisimo al igual que tomoyo y meiling, las demas jugaban bien pero no tanto y sabian que el equipo debia estar formado al menos en esa semana para que empesaran a entrenar y formular estrategias (hasta en el voli se nesecitan estrategias aunque no lo crean) sakura se estaba esforzando mucho esa era su pasion y tomoyo tambien trataba de esforzarse lo mas posible pues su sueño era estar a lado de sakura en esos partidos y poder diseñarle trajes de acuerdo a la ocasion, meiling por su parte adoraba el volibol y no queria quedarse fuera, rika sasaki otra de las chicas queria entrar al equipo pues quien les enseñaria seria el entrenador terada y esta estaba enamorada de el, chiharu mihara tambien deseaba entrar al equipo pues su novio yamasaki ya pertenecia a la seleccion de volibol varonil, entre las demas chicas destacaba susane framua quien deseaba mas que nada ser el unico y mas novedoso clon de sakura kinomoto soñaba con la idea de poder ser sakura

el tiempo transcurria y podia notarse a simple vista quienes eran las que se esforzaban y tenian aun mas ganas de entrar al equipo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

shaoran llego a la oficina y saludo cortesmente a estela ramirez quien era la secretaria general de la empresa, siguio su camino hasta chocar con eriol

- ¿y bien? - decia un curioso eriol

- que cosa - respondio shaoran en un tono aburrido

- como te fue con sakura no creo que te haya dicho oh shaoran gracias por venir por mi, que te parece si salimos despues es decir hablamos de sakura - decia eriol mientras hacia mimicas y muecas que causaban risa a shaoran

- esta bien ya basta no paso nada primero quedo en shok y luego subio al auto con cara resignada la lleve y es todo no paso nada - respondio en tono simple shaoran

- mmm que lento eres- decia con una mirada picara eriol al momento en que se alejaba para disfrutar aun mas la cara que pondria su amigo

- a donde vas eriol tambien queria pedirte algo

- que sucede - decia un curioso eriol

- lo que pasa es que a las 6 de la tarde hay una reunion bastante importante con la empresaria daidoji y justo a esa hora salen las chicas de la practica y me preguntaba si...

- ah claro con mucho gusto puedo ir a buscar a tu prima y a sakura- decia eriol muy amablemente

- no me referia a eso si no que pense que tu podrias ir a la reunion- le corrigio shaoran

- pero por que yo tengo que ir a lo mas aburrido ademas como puedes mandar a otra persona a una reunion tan importante

- esta bien esta bien tendre que posponerla

- tantas son tus ganas por ir a ver a sakura es decir yo puedo ir a buscarlas

- si tienes razon te lo voy a agradecer mucho eriol - shaoran dijo esto ultimo entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de si-" pero que demonios me pasa he estado actuando tan raro mas vale que me controle quiza fue una mala idea... no claro que no solo debo controlarme un poco eso es todo"- pensaba shaoran, mientras del otro lado de la puerta eriol aun seguia parado frente a la oficina de su amigo tratando de explicarse su rara actitud

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

el entrenamiento por fin habia concluido y el entrenador habia felicitado a todas las alumnas, tomoyo, sakura y meiling estaban sentadas en el pasto descansando un poco

- hemos terminado temprano- decia tomoyo un poco desanimada

- pero tomoyo son las 6 exactamente -contesto meiling algo confundida

- si pero crei que terminariamos mas tarde por lo que le pedi al chofer que viniese por mi a las 6:30 y ahora debo esperarlo - dijo en un tono bastante aburrido tomoyo

- tranquila tomoyo por que no llamas diciendo que ya saliste y que vengan por ti- dijo sakura quien por fin se veia involucrada en una platica pues durante el entrenamiento estuvo muy ausente

- o shaoran podria llevarte a tu casa no seria molesti para el te lo aseguro- dijo en tono emocionado meiling

- gracias pero es que mamá acaba de llegar al pais y prometio que despues de una reunion bastante importante vendria por mi junto al chofer y sakura tu sabes lo poco que mi madre esta en el pais- dijo tomoyo un poco triste

- te entiendo tomoyo y dale mis saludos a tia sonomi por favor- decia sakura mientras veia al entrenador acercarse

- señoritas li y kinomoto ya han venido por ustedes- menciono el entrenador mientras se alejaba

- vamos les acompaño a la salida y yo le hare llegar tus saludos sakura- decia tomoyo al momento en que le sonreia a sakura

las tres chicas caminaron a la salida y se sorprendieron al ver qeu quien les esperaba era un chico bastante apuesto con ojos color mar y unos lentes que al contrario de darle un toque nerf lo hacia verse mas enigmatico e intelectual, el chico sonrio al ver las caras que pusieron las tres personitas delante de el

- eriol! que gusto ¿tu has venido a buscarnos? - pregunto de inmediato sakura

- asi es- contesto el chico con una sonrisa- que agradable sorpresa señorita daidoji

- si hace ya un tiempo que no lo veia joven hiraguizawa- contesto tomoyo igual con una sonrisa

- me gustaria seguir platicando pero shaoran me matara si su prima y sakura no llegan a sus casas justo en media hora- dijo eriol aun sin quitar su sonrisa

- el joven li puede ser bastante serio y exigente cuando la situacion lo amerita- continuo tomoyo mirando de reojo a sakura lo que eriol entendio a la perfeccion

- asi es señorita daidoji- dijo eriol ahora con una sonrisa picara par continuar- por ello debo despedirme con su permiso

- hasta pronto espero volver a verlo nos vemos mañana mei, saku- dijo por ultimo tomoyo

eriol habrio la puerta y sakura y meiling subieron rapidamente despidiendose de su amiga

- espero lo mismo- contesto eriol antes de subir al auto y ponerlo en marcha

- joven hiraguisawa y que ha pasado con mi primo- pregunto timidamente meiling

- tuvo una reunion muy importante con la empresaria daidoji por ello no pudo venir por ustedes- repondio en tono amable eriol- le molesta que yo la lleve señorita...

- li... li meiling- contesto de inmediato meiling- no para nada es solo que se me hizo algo extraño es todo

- ya veo por cierto yo soy eriol hiraguisawa pero si lo prefiere puede llamarme eriol

- que bien no me gusta nada eso de tanta formalidad- dijo meiling con un suspiro- tambien puede llamarme meiling o mei o como gustes

- claro muchas gracias- dijo eriol

el resto del camino a casa de meiling fue bastante ameno platicaban de trivialidades pero aun asi fue muy entretenido meiling bajo en su casa no sin dar las gracias a eriol y depedirse de sakua, eriol continuo su camino mientras hablaba con sakura quien pensaba que eriol era mejor de lo que creyo es mas en este momento hasta le parecia el chico perfecto incluso no se dio cuenta de lo rapido que paso el tiempo y de que ya estaban justo en la puerta de su enorme casa

- muchas gracias eriol espero verte mañana- dijo sakura con una gran alegria y su habitual sonrisa

- claro si vas a la empresa me veras, por cierto sakura el cumpleaños de tomoyo es el sabado y me preguntaba si ya habias pensado en algo

- eh bueno tomoyo piensa dar una fiesta ese dia asi que pensaba ir y claro el domingo no se salir a algun lado- contesto sakura un tanto confundida

- bueno ya hablaremos otro dia sobre eso y nos ponemos de acuerdo- decia eriol mientras abria la puerta- servida señorita- dijo bromeando

- de nuevo gracias eriol y nos vemos mañana- dijo por ultimo sakura quien empezaba a caminar al momento en que agitaba la mano en señal de despedida

la tarde se fue volando dejando asi ver la luna y las estrellas que esa noche brillaban de forma especial aun no era muy tarde pero sakura habia tenido un dia agotador miro al cielo desde el interior de su cuarto tomo una libretita de notas en la cual habia un monton de frases y recordatorios escritos, delicadamente agrego aquellas oraciones que pronuncio shaoran durante el dia, la cerro y volvio a colocarla en donde se encontraba anteriormente, miro nuevamente por la ventana y no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de este dia habia sido sumamente leve, a comparacion de lo que ocurriria al dia siguiente

(pensaba dejarlo hasta aqui pero debido a lo mucho qeu he tardado en subir este capi decidi aunmentarle un poco mas)

sakura se habia levantado mas temprano de lo normal pues se habia llevado los despertadores de su hermano y su padre para asi levantarse a tiempo, se encontraba terminando su desayuno hasta que una de las sirvientas interrumpio para avisarle que el joven li y su prima ya habian llegado, sakura salio corriendo y subio al auto, aun tenia ese mal presentimiento asi que estuvo un poco ausente, meiling lo noto y mejor se ahorro todo comentario y de igual forma lo hizo shaoran quienes solo hablaron para decir buenos dias, pronto llegaron al colegio en donde como todas las mañanas se encontraba tomoyo parada en la entrada esperando a sus amigas

- saku, mei!- grito tomoyo sacando de su mundo a sakura- buenos dias!

- buenos dias tomoyo- contesto amablemente sakura- siempre llegas temprano

- es verdad has de madrugar- agrego meiling

- no es solo que ya estoy acostumbrada y como han llegado temprano que les parece si vamos a la cancha los chicos de futboll estan entrenando- sugirio tomoyo

- ¿a esta hora no es muy temprano?- pregunto alarmada sakura

- no sabes? el campeonato comenzara pronto por ello los chicos deben entrenar antes y despues de la escuela- respondio meiling

- ya veo, pues vamos- decia sakura mientras caminaba con direccion a la cancha

justo acababan de sentarse en las gradas cuando la rectora las vio camino despacio hacia ellas hasta que las reconocio

- kinomoto, daidoji y li¿se puede saber que hacen aqui?- exclamo algo enojada la rectora

- bueno pues estamos viendo el entrenamiento de los chicos- contesto muy calmada tomoyo

-esta prohibido venir a las canchas antes de clases

- enserio no lo sabiamos lo sentimos le prometo que no volvera a suceder- dijo ingenuamente sakura

- lo siento mucho pero ayer tambien cometieron una falta grave asi que haganme el favor de ir a hablar con la directora- dijo la rectora dando media vuelta- siganme

si el presentimiento de sakura era grande ahora era mucho mayor su dia estaba convertido en una pesadilla y eso que apenas empezaba

- rectora las señoritas kinomoto, daidoji y li irrumpieron la regla numero 567- dijo la rectora mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si

- asi que nuevamente son ustedes lo siento mucho pero me vere en terrible necesidad de llamar a sus padres- dijo la directora fingiendo dolor

- pero...- intentaron objetar las tres chicas al unisono

- no, nada de peros por cierto señorita kinomoto acaban de llegar las calificaciones y veo que esta ves no consiguio pasar de pansaso matematicas

- ¿perdon?- pregunto sakura incredula

- sus calificaciones empeoraron señorita kinomoto y realmente espero poder hablar con su padre mañana, por favor retirense

las tres chicas salieron de la oficina en cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcanse de su vista sakura no pudo contener las lagrimas realmente se habia esforzado mucho para poder pasar esa materia pero a veces las cosas pasan aunque uno haya hecho todo para evitarlas

las seguientes clases pasaban y todos notaron que sakura estaba triste pues tenia los ojos rejos de tanto llorar y su sonrisa se habia borrado por fin terminaron las clases tomoyo y meiling no querian hacer ningun comentario que lastimase mas a sakura por que creyeron conveniente hablar de algun otro tema

- tomoyo entonces iras a mi casa a las 3 y asi terminamos el trabajo- dijo meiling rompiendo el silencio

- em si, yo voy no te preocupes te apuesto que terminaremos a tiempo- contesto tomoyo con una sonrisa

de pronto se vio una gran acumulacion de chicas que daban a entender que shaoran habia llegado, meiling corrio a auxiliar a su primo mientras sakura caminaba muy lentamente, ambas chicas subieron al auto evitando a cualquiera que llegaba preguntando sobre la identidad de shaoran

durante todo el trayecto a casa de sakura shaoran miraba el espejo retrovisor y se preguntaba que le pudo haber pasado pues de cuando en cuando sakura se limpiaba las lagrimas que lograban escaparse de sus ojos cristalinos, cuando llegaron sakura bajo dando las gracias pero alejandose rapidamente pues no queria que la viesen asi

notas de la autora

pues hola estos ultimos meses me sentia fatal pues mis razones para dejar de escribir fueron algo raras

algo que me lleno de alegria fue entrar y ver que tenia 2 reviews aunque no lo crean para mi e suficiente pues para ser mi primera historia pensaba que se quedaria ahi sin ser leida, pero bueno muchas gracias a:

Violet: muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado espero lo sigas leyendo no quiero que quede muy largo por lo que no tendra muchos capis gracias!

sakurita4039: muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic y gracias por tu comentario realmente me siento bien al leer esta clase de cosas

recuerden comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos o lo que quieran dejenlo en reviews

tambien agradesco a las personas que han leido el fic sin dejar reviews espero para la proxima tener mas ojala les guste como continua la historia by bye


	3. ¿realmente fue un mal dia?

Capitulo 3: **_"¿realmente fue un mal dia?"_**

Sakura a pesar de que aun era muy temprano ya estaba lista, se miro al espejo y noto como sus ojos aun estaban rojos, decidio recostarse quizas asi se le pasaria.

en este momento pensaba en otras cosas que no fuese la escuela, recordo que el joven Li habia tenido un cambio muy drastico que era para bien pues desde el dia anterior no habian tenido una pelea que la hiciese llorar

toc toc toc

- señorita Kinomoto el joven Li ha llegado ¿le digo que espere?

- no gracias ya voy- dijo levantandose y mirandose nuevamente en el espejo, hecho esto bajo las escaleras tratando de recordarse que por ningun motivo, razon o circunstancia el joven Li debia verla llorar de nuevo

Shaoran estaba en la entrada recargado en su auto al parecer tenia algun tiempo de haber llegado, Sakura noto algo diferente en el, no lo podia creer se veia ¿preocupado? si asi es como se veia de seguro algo grave debio haber pasado para que estuviese asi es decir su rostro nunca antes habia reflejado emocion alguna y al parecer Sakura tenia una pelea en su cabeza

_-"si el ha cambiado tal vez yo deberia hacerlo tambien, asi nos llevariamos mejor, pero que estas pensando Sakura como que tal vez claro que si_"- en eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa mirando fijamente al joven Li- emmm... este buenas tardes

- buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto- dijo forzando una sonrisa, cosa que Sakura tomo como mas puntos para el joven Li

Shaoran abrio la puerta y Sakura subio se dirigian a la empresa que estaba un poco retirada, habian caido en un silencio un tanto incomodo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a romper

_-"es ahora o nunca_"- penso Sakura para darse valor- joven Li... no le molesta el hecho de tener que llevarme- pregunto Sakura sintiendose tonta por su comentario

- es un favor que le estoy haciendo a su padre, nada mas- Shaoran trataba de sonar indiferente sin embargo le salio un poco aburrido

_-"que tipo un dia esta de buenas y al siguiente vuelve a ser el de siempre mmm quiza su cerebro esta siendo controlado por los marcianos"-_ pensaba Sakura pero lo hacia para entretenerse en algo, pues ver el camino por la ventana no era tan divertido

_-"no se ha enojado, que raro en ella quiza como dijo Eriol deberia tratar de acercarme"-_ penso Shaoran al momento en que recordaba las palabras que su amigo le habia dicho esa mañana

**_------------ comienzo del flash back-----------------_**

_- entonces dices que la firma no es necesaria- decia por novena vez Eriol_

_- ya te dije que no Eriol deja de preguntar lo mismo- Shaoran comenzaba a desesperarse_

_- bueno ya tranquilo, mejor hablamos de otra cosa... por cierto como vas con Sakura- pregunto Eriol con interes_

_- normal- contesto Li en tono aburrido_

_- ¿normal? y que es "normal", tu si que eres lento "normal" no es avance alguno, por lo menos has platicado con ella sinceramente sin tener que hacerla enojar- decia Eriol algo sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo_

_- no creo que no, incluso no creo que hayamos tenido una platica- dijo Shaoran con su mismo tono aburrido_

_- ¿crees que no? bueno por mi mejor asi yo podria hacer mi lucha- Eriol miraba de reojo a Shaoran quien ponia una cara de molestia_

_- de que estas hablando explicate- exigio Li_

_- no es tan dificil, Sakura es una chica bastante hermosa y no creas que eres el unico que lo ha notado, pero como a ti te gusta decidi no intervenir lo bueno es que me doy cuenta de que no iba tan enserio por lo que si no veo algun avance hare todo lo posible por que Sakura sea mi novia- Eriol se paro precipitadamente de su lugar avanzo rapido hacia la puerta pero antes de cerrarla...- no crees que Sakura y yo hariamos una hermosa pareja- termino para cerrar rapidamente la puerta_

_Shaoran habia lanzado una pluma que se estrello en la puerta pues su objetivo ya habia desaparecido-"ese Eriol"- pensaba al momento en que estrellaba un lapiz contra el escritorio_

**_--------------------fin del flash back---------------------_**

-por que la pregunta- dijo Shaoran tratando de retomar la conversacion

-eh...¿de que?...- Sakura andaba por las nubes muy lejos de entender de que hablaba Shaoran

-la pregunta señorita Kinomoto- pero era obvio que Sakura aun no entendia- que porque me ha preguntado si me molesta el hecho de llevarla- termino para ver que al parecer por fin habia entendido

-ah la pregunta...mmm solo fue curiosidad- contesto Sakura

-¿curiosidad? es que acaso le molesta que la lleve

-para serle sincera...hasta esta mañana me molestaba mucho

-¿hasta esta mañana? que quiere decir con eso, ya no le molesta- comento Shaoran bastante divertido

-porque cuestiona todo lo que digo- dijo Sakura con una molestia fingida

-es solo que sus respuestas no son muy explicitas- Shaoran aun mantenia su tono divertido

-pues si no se dio cuenta dije que hasta esta mañana me molestaba mucho, ahora solo... me molesta- por mas que Sakura se esforzaba por parecer molesta solo le salia como una imitacion barata

-asi que le molesta, pues ya que estamos siendo sinceros ami no me molesta en lo absoluto al contrario me parece bastante divertido poder verla enojarse todos los dias

-pues no estoy enojada- decia sakura con una mueca

-¿enserio?- continuo molestando Shaoran

-acaso me llama mentirosa- Sakura ya habia fruncido el ceño

-no para nada, solo queria asegurarme de que no estaba enojada es todo

Sakura noto que el auto se habia detenido pero no se movio de su lugar en ese momento no tenia idea del tiempo o lugar en el que se encontraba, miraba el espejo retrovisor que reflejaba esos ojos color miel que por alguna razon no habia notado, estaba segura que todo eso se debia a su cambio de actitud ella siempre lo decia su caracter opaca lo guapo que puede ser, pero... ese caracter habia desaprecido y claro que lo habia notado antes, ese chico era bastante atractivo

-mmm... señorita Kinomoto no piensa bajar, porque si lo desea podria llevarla a dar una vuelta- dijo Shaoran con cierto sarcasmo

cuando Sakura pudo salir de su hipnosis noto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la empresa y al parecer si que habia pasado un buen rato- ya quisiera poder andar luciendose a mi lado, pero para mi suerte se elegir correctamente- Sakura no sabia como actuar y eso fue lo unico que se le ocurrio, a ese chico si que le gustaba ponerla en esas situaciones

-era una broma aunque claro que me gustaria- concluyo Shaoran avanzando al elevador

Sakura quedo pasmada por un rato pero luego se apresuro y subio al elevador antes que este se cerrara, como se le ocurre decir eso pensaba Sakura ya que la habia puesto muy nerviosa

-este...yo...- tartamudeaba Sakura al intentar decir algo

-mmm... ya veo se la creyo no es asi, señorita Kinomoto es broma- dijo Shaoran sonriendo y por primera vez se notaba que su sonrisa era sincera

el elevador se abrio justo cuando llegaron al ultimo piso, ambos salieron y casi al unisono saludaron a Estela quien sonrio al ver tan divertida escena, rapido abrio una agenda y comenzo a decir todos los compromisos que tenian mientras Sakura ponia una cara de aburrimiento total Shaoran escuchaba con atencion la larga lista de deberes

-Saku!- grito Eriol al ver a la chica

-Eriol que gusto- sonrio Sakura

-tanto tiempo- bromeo Eriol- te gustaria ir a cenar conmigo- pregunto Eriol con tanta naturalidad que molesto a Shaoran quien no dejaria por nada que eriol le gane

-cuidado puede ser una broma- susurro Shaoran al oido de Sakura a lo que todos los presentes se sorprendieron

Shaoran ya habia entrado a su oficina Sakura parecia analizar algo, Estela y Eriol aun miraban hacia donde se habia ido Shaoran

-oye Eriol puedo hablar contigo- pregunto timidamente Sakura

-eh claro vamos

ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Eriol, Sakura le conto sobre su materia reprobada y que lo mas seguro es que no la dejarian asistir a la fiesta de Tomoyo si no la pasaba

-pero el cumpleaños de Tomoyo esta muy cerca- interrumpio Eriol- que los examenes de recuperacion no son al final del curso

-no, la directora implemento un programa para presentarlo lo antes posible pues cree que asi no se olvidara la informacion y tendremos mas oportunidad de pasar- explico Sakura

-que raro ¿cuando lo presentas?- pregunto Eriol algo preocupado

-es que los resultado salen a los tres dias y tengo toda la semana para presentarlo y si quiero ir a esa fiesta debo presentarlo mañana asi el resulado saldria el viernes

-que complicado ¿que tan mal vas?- pregunto Eriol temiendo de la respuesta

-bueno... saque 4- respondio Sakura algo colorada

-¿4 de 10 o de 100?

-de... 100- Sakura tenia una cara de asustada como si estuviese hablando con su padre

-entonces tendras que estudiar mucho, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que Tomoyo entendera

- pero yo quiero ir- Sakura habia contenido las lagrimas hasta ese momento pero ya no pudo mas y exploto en llanto

-tranquila, no llores- decia Eriol mientras la abrazaba- si se trata de milagros ya se a quien debes acudir

-enserio a quien- dijo Sakura con esperanzas

-a Shaoran es un genio en matematicas yo estudie con el y siempre salia muy bien y en los examenes especiales obtuvo las mejores notas (examen especial es un examen que se presenta cuando por alguna razon debes dejar la escuela, lo que saques en esos examenes es la calificacion que ira en tu boleta)

-pero... y si no quiere ayudarme

-entonces tendras que resignarte y no asistir

Sakura camino hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-y Sakura... recuerda no hay peor batalla que la que no se hace, que lastima si debes estudiar ya no podras cenar conmigo

-¿era enserio?- cuestiono rapidamente Sakura

Eriol puso cara incredula- pero claro que era enserio ya ni modos

-si lastima sera en otra ocasion- dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa

- claro ya me la debes- contesto Eriol con un guiño

-bueno ya me voy debo trabajar- sakura parecia un poco divertida

-si, suerte

Sakura asintio saliendo del lugar, entro a su oficina debia pensar que haria, queria ir a la fiesta de Tomoyo ¿no? entonces habia que hacer ciertos sacrificios, pero por que estos sacrificios tenian que incluir a Shaoran Li es decir de tantas personas tenia que ser precisamente el, tomoyo era muy buena estudiante pero era ella quien le habia ayudado anteriormente y aun asi habia tronado, ya estaba decidido le pediria ayuda al joven Li cuando salieran del trabajo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran habia entrado a su oficina con una mezcla de enfado y molestia por la invitacion que Eriol le habia hecho a Sakura, en ese momento su celular personal lo interrumpio anunciando la llamada de tomoyo

-diga-se apresuro a contestar Shaoran

-joven Li! lamento interrumpirle en su laborioso dia de trabajo es que me gustaria preguntarle como sigue Sakura se que si le pregunto a ella dira que bien para no preocuparme- decia rapidamente tomoyo quien ponia el altavoz para que meiling tambien pudiese escuchar

-la veo mucho mejor que cuando la lleve a su casa¿que fue lo que sucedio?- pregunto Li en tono preocupado

-es que la directora mando llamar a nuestros padres para mañana porque rompimos una regla y entonces la anciana esa le dijo a Sakura que esta vez reprobo matematicas- quien respondio esta vez fue Meiling y sonaba muy enojada

-ya veo y se puede saber que tipo de regla fue, espera dijiste ¿rompimos? tu tambien Meiling que no sabes que si tus padres se enteran te llevaran de regreso a hong kong- Shaoran sonaba molesto

-si lo se pero no sabia que algo tan inocente como lo es ir a las canchas antes de las clases estuviese prohibido ¿no te parece ridiculo?- Meiling intentaba amortiguar la situacion con sus comentarios

-no, no me parece pero como que a ti no te importa, que piensas hacer- cuestiono Shaoran

-pues tenia pensado que tu fueses a hablar con la directora- dijo meiling sonriendo nerviosamente

-por supuesto que no Mei debes estar loca no hare tal cosa

-porfavor

-hablaremos despues en este momento tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos- se despidio Li evitando regañar a Mei

-si Shaoran- contesto algo arrepentida Meiling- adios- termino de decir para despues colgar

cielos que haria dejar que Meiling regresara a hong kong no claro que no pero no podia ir sin decirle nada a sus padres, pero dejando el asunto de Meiling de lado que haria Sakura despues de todo su padre no estaba en el pais ni modo el tendria que ir despues de todo asi convenceria a la directora de no decirle al señor Kinomoto y ademas ayudaria a Meiling

Shaoran necesitaba ciertas estadisticas por lo que en ves de llamar a Estela decidio ir a decirle personalmente y asi aprovecharia para pedrile un favor, se paro y salio de su oficina dirigiendose hasta el escritorio de Estela

-selorita Ramirez necesito las estadisticas de los ultimos meses y un favor muy especial- dijo lo ultimo en un tono mas bajo

-si joven Li digame- decia Estela mientras le regalaba una notoria sonrisa

-bueno... es que quisiera que usted fuese a esta direccion y le pidiese a la señorita Framua que venga iria yo pero debo revisar las estadisticas

-si no hay problema- sonreia Estela por alguna razon Shaoran le caia muy bien a pesar de su actitud

-muchas gracias esperare las estadisticas en mi oficina ah un chofer la esperara abajo el es quien se encargara de llevarla y traerla- dijo Shaoran dandole una sincera sonrisa- de veras muchas gracias señorita Ramirez

-no es nada en un momento le llevo la carpeta- dijo por ultimo Estela mientras se retiraba en busca de la carpeta

Shaoran entro de nueva cuenta a su oficina, pero Eriol habia visto todo, estaba a punto de pedirle a Estela el contrato que aun no se habia firmado y se entero de todo entro a su oficina analizando el porque la actitud de su amigo

-"pero que... para que querra ver a Susane, sera que... no el no es de los que juegan sucio que estara pensando acaso me odiara por la pequeña bromita que le hice en la mañana, lo dudo, yo no he visto a Susane desde aquel dia..."- pensaba Eriol que habia cambiado su rostro habitual por uno de nostalgia, mientras recordaba viejos tiempos

**_---------------------- comienzo del flash back-----------------------_**

_no era un dia lluvioso aunque eso era lo pronosticado, el dia estaba muy agradable y corria un aire muy fresco que inspiraba confianza, ese dia Eriol habia decidido confesarle a Susane lo mucho que la queria que incluso se habia enamorado de ella, a pesar de que era algo asi como su mejor amiga_

_-Eri! ya estoy aqui- sonrio la chica al ver tan calmado el rostro de su amigo_

_-Su que bueno que llegaste lo que quiero decirte es muy importante y sea cual sea tu respuesta quiero que porfavor sea muy sincera- comento en un tono serio Eriol_

_-asi que ya te enteraste- Dijo Susane con desgana_

_-¿de que?_

_-me voy Eriol- Susane sentia que su voz se quebraba y dos lagrimas se apoderaron de sus rosadas mejillas queria brazarse de Eriol como siempre lo hacia pero eso solo la haria sentirse peor_

_Eriol aun no entendia que pasaba- ¿que? a donde ¿cuando vuelves?- cuestiono alarmado_

_-eh ahi el problema- contesto tratando de sonreir- ya no voy a regresar, asi lo ha decidido mamá creo que esta vez va enserio_

_-y a donde vas- Eriol sentia que su corazón recibia una punzada a cada declaracion de la chica_

_-a japon con mis abuelos a un pequeño lugar llamado Tomoeda, justo estaba pensando que no seria tan malo ya eh visto algunas fotos del lugar y es muy bonito- trataba de consolarse asi misma Susane_

_-vamos Susane no eres tan fuerte- le recordo Eriol quien la conocia como a la palma de su mano_

_-¿tienes que recordarmelo?- dijo con fingido enojo la chica_

_-si para que te acuerdes de que yo soy tu fortaleza- decia con una media sonrisa Eriol_

_-pero tampoco eres tan fuerte Eri- la chica comenzaba a dejar salir todas las lagrimas que antes habia tratado de reprimir, se abrazo a Eriol mientras recordaba que se habia prometido a ella misma que no lo haria, entonces sonrio por lo debil que podia llegar a ser_

_-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Eriol algo extrañado, mientras sostenia a aquella chica en sus brazos_

_-¿de que?- respondio ella con otra pregunta_

_-no me respondas con una pregunta_

_-por cierto Eri, esto es para ti- dijo la chica extendiendo un pequeño angel hecho de ceramica_

_- y eso, hace mucho que no me haces un regalo_

_-es que... quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo y que a pesar de lo raro que puedes ser no te olvidare- decia la chica mientras se acurrucaba mas en su pecho_

_-yo tampoco te olvidare Su- Eriol la abrazaba aun mas fuerte como para impedir que se fuese tomo una cajita que estaba guardando en la bolsa de su pantalon y sin que Su se diera cuenta la coloco en su bolso_

_minutos despues Susane se habia marchado y Eriol no pudo confesarle todo aquello que queria haberle dicho, miro el angel que le habia regalado ellos pensaban casi lo mismo era como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas._

_al dia siguiente Eriol se encamino para visitar a Su pero a cambio encontro una casa vacia, debajo de la puerta solo habia una pequeña hoja de papel, la tomo y la abrio de inmediato y leyo: "sabia que vendrias, gracias por el angel, con cariño Su"_

_y una vez mas comprobo que pensaban igual, el le habia regalado una cadena con un dije en forma de angel que eran de plata, por primera vez sentia la necesidad de correr tras esa chica y gritarle que la queria mas que a su vida pero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde_

**_---------------- fin del flahs back---------------------_**

-"es verdad esperaba encontrarme con Susane cuando llegara pero... esa chica Tomoyo es tan linda que de alguna manera me recordo a Susane, asi es Su yo tampoco soy tan fuerte, aun asi te quiero..."- dijo Eriol mientras miraba el angel de ceramica que adornaba su escritorio

--------------------------------------------------------------------

ya en la oficina de Shaoran se encontraba una Susane bastante aburrida agarrando todo con curiosidad y mirando todos los papeles que tenia Shaoran en su escritorio

-¿que aburrido no crees Shao?- dijo Susane mientras bostezaba

-ya deja mis cosas, yo queria pedirte un favor muy...

-¡por Dios es Sakura¿por que tienes una foto de Sakura? es que acaso te gusta!- grito bastante emocionada Susane

asi era ella siempre molestandolo Shaoran no entendia porque lo molestaba tanto, a el y a todos sus compañeros, bueno "todos" no incluia a Eriol pues con el era como la niña mas tierna en el mundo

-vas a escucharme o que- decia Li quien ya comenzba a desesperarse

-sabes Sakura es mi idolo y hago grandes esfuerzos por parecerme a ella cada ves mas ¿crees que funciona?- pregunto en un tono timido

-siendo sinceros claro que no

- porque dices eso Shao me haces sentir mal T.T- decia la chica en un tono dramatico

-pues por que te comportas bastante diferente a ella- dijo Li poniendo cara de obvio

-lo se, imitarla es un trabajo tan dificil que he pensado en dejarlo pronto, aunque... Shaoran no te gustaria poner una foto mia en tu escritorio- decia muy divertida la chica

-no muchas gracias!- contesto bastante rapido Shaoran negando con la cabeza y poniendo cara de que eso seria algo repugnante o peor

-shao, shao, shao nunca cambias no debes apenarte solo dilo estas estas enamorado de mi no es asi, pero yo lo siento no puedo estar contigo- su tono era como de teatro

- mmm ¬ ¬ que lastima, no te preocupes yo te entiendo y le doy gracias al señor- decia Shaoran siguiendole el juego que a Susane comenzaba a molestarle

-se puede saber por que me traes hasta aqui para hablar tonterias en vez de ir al grano con lo que quieres- dijo en tono molesto

-pues ya deja de interrumpirme y escuchame!

- ok, ok haber habla- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente a el

-queria pedirte un gran favor, se que tu vas al mismo colegio que Mei y me gustaria que estuvieses pendiente de...

-no Shao de ninguna manera me niego a sacarle fotos indecentes a Sakura!

- XD ya deja de interrumpirme! no te pediria algo asi

-pues entonces termina bien las frases

-pues ya dejame terminar T.T

-orale ya continua

-bueno que quisiera que estes pendiente de la señorita Daidoji

-claro! debi saberlo jamas me pedirias fotos indecentes de Sakura pero si de Tomoyo! como puedes jamas lo habria pensado de ti

- Un.n no es eso T.T

- entonces que? explicate

-lo que sucede es que esta mañana cuando la vi en la entrada la vi reaccionar como si algo le doliera y me quede un poco preocupado por eso te pido que estes pendiente- decia Shaoran con su rostro serio

-y porque no lo dijiste desde el principio tanto tiempo para pedirme algo tan simple, que raro eres Shao bueno me voy by bye- concluyo Susane saliendo rapidamente de la oficina y posteriormente de la empresa, pues por el momento no queria toparse con su querido Eriol

Shaoran decidio salir un rato de su oficina sabia que en menos de media hora debia reunirse de nueva cuenta con Sonomi Daidoji

-señorita Ramirez, me puede decir la hora exacta de la reunion- pregunto con desgane Shaoran

-eh lo que sucede es que ya ha asistido la señorita Kinomoto- Estela tenia dibujada una sonrisa nerviosa

-bien- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir mientras regresaba a su oficina totalmente furioso

La tarde paso rapido y Sakura estaba de regreso, sabia de antemano que Shaoran se enojaria, pero es que ella queria hacerle un gran favor para que este no pudiese decir que no cuando le pidiera que le ayudara a estudiar

-Sakura, que bueno que llegaste el joven Li esta muy enojado- se apresuro a informar la secretaria

-gracias por decirme Estela, no te preocupes yo le explicare- decia Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a la secretaria

-explicarme que!- grito rapidamente Shaoran quien justo en ese momento salia de su oficina

-eh estem... es que yo... bueno... yo...es que- intentaba explicar Sakura sin muchas esperanzas- acompañeme a mi oficina- dijo por fin adoptando una actitud bastante seria

Sakura camino hacia su oficina saco su tarjeta y abrio la puerta haciendose a un lado indicandole a Shaoran que podia pasar, este paso pero de su rostro no borraba aquel enojo que parecia haber desaparecido los ultimos dias

-¿y bien? espero tenga una excusa y tiene que ser muy buena- Shaoran seguia de pie

Sakura le hizo ademan de que tomara asiento justo frente a su escritorio, Shaoran se sento de mala gana solo esperaba la explicacion que supuestamente le daria Sakura

-lo que sucede es que yo queria pedirle un favor muy grande y pense que si yo le hacia uno seria mas dificil que usted se negara

increible pensaba Shaoran acaso esa chica era tan ingenua como aparentaba, es decir por eso lo habia hecho, para no tener que deberle nada, aunque de antemano el sabia que por supuesto no se negaria a brindarle su ayuda, trato de calmarse y quito la cara de enojo que tenia, se encontraba serio, es que acaso esa chica podia odiarlo tanto como para no querer deberle nada si alguna vez penso que tendria esperanzas en este momento se habian destruido por completo

-y que pensaba pedirme señorita Kinomoto- pregunto con un dejo de tristeza que Sakura no noto

-lo que sucede es que he estado hablando con Eriol y me conto que es usted muy bueno en matematicas y pues mañana tengo un examen muy importante y yo queria saber si usted... bueno... quiza querria... ayudarme a estudiar- termino Sakura sintiendose un poco tonta

Shaoran la miraba fijamente tratando de encontrar la razon de porque lo odiaba tanto, tenia ganas de decirle que no, de gritarle que era una tonta y que si queria pasar estudiara mas en vez de andar haciendo enojar a la gente, pero no podia porque a pesar de lo mucho que le dolia lo que ella le habia dicho hace un momento aun asi la queria

-solo tenia que pedirlo con un porfavor señorita Kinomoto, no era necesario hacer tantas tonterias

-bueno... yo es que- el tenia razon si ella no fuese tan orgullosa solo le habria pedido porfavor- bien yo lo siento joven Li- Sakura tenia la cabeza gacha por lo que no noto que Shaoran la miraba de una manera muy tierna

En muchas ocasiones habia esperado que la chica le dijera eso y esta vez siquiera lo habia pedido

-esta bien, pero ni crea que se me olvidara lo que hizo- agrego Shaoran un poco mas animado

-que orgulloso- murmuro Sakura pero si habia sido escuchada

-me dice eso a mi señorita Kinomoto, no cree que es usted la orgullosa

-tal vez si- acepto Sakura, que le pasaba ya no podia mentirle al joven Li por mas que queria hacerlo- pero no tanto como usted- agrego para defenderse

-¿de veras lo cree?

-em bueno es solo que- que rayos le estaba pasando tan solo aquel chico le hablaba tierno y ella se volvia completamente loca- quizas no tanto

-menos mal- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa sincera, aquella sonrisa que Sakura odiaba por que la ponia realmente nerviosa

-entonces si me ayudara- dijo sakura cambiando rapidamente de tema

-claro despues de todo usted ya me ha hecho un favor no puedo negarme- decia Shaoran con sarcasmo

-sobre eso, joven Li queria decirle que no lo hice para que se enojara yo... solo quiero hacer lo correcto- Sakura sentia que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro, se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana que daba a la calle

Shaoran noto su repentino cambio y camino hasta quedar cerca de ella- señorita Kinomoto no tiene que aparentar una fortaleza que usted no tiene- Li esperaba que esta se volteara y lo golpeara por su atrevimiento

Sakura volteo rapidamente parecia enojada pero en ves de golpearlo se abrazo a el, al principio el chico se puso colorado pero luego decidio abrazarla

-tranquilicese

-es que... seguro mi padre se molestara mucho esta vez- decia Sakura entre sollozos

ahi lo recordo, era verdad la directora habia reprendido a las chicas, la abrazo aun mas fuerte

-es verdad Meiling me conto, yo ire mañana, no se preocupe por eso yo hablare con la directora pero a cambio usted tiene que pasar el examen

-si! muchas gracias- Sakura limpio sus lagrimas dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa

-pero ni crea que lo hago por usted, es solo que de cualquier forma iria por Meiling- decia mientras volteba la cabeza hacia otro lado para que Sakura no notase su sonrojo

al finalizar el dia Sakura habia comprendido muchas cosas que realmente se le hacian complicadas, en cuanto el joven Li se habia marchado cayo rendida pues era muy tarde (estudiar mate es complicado y mas si debes aprenderte todos los temas de un dia para otro)y al dia siguiente debia levantarse temprano, antes de quedarse dormida miro el techo de su habitacion y se decia asi misma que si seguia creyendo que su dia habia sido una pesadilla debia estar loca porque despues de todo su dia no habia estado tan mal...

**_notas de la autora_**

holitas!

aqui con un nuevo capituloy por cierto actualice en una semana! por cierto gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review

ya viene la semana de examenes! que miedo! es algo que da mucho miedo deseenme mucha suerte ah si y sgan leyendo

**CARI:** gracias por tu review y no bueno la verdad es que si me gusta recibir reviews y comentarios pero antes que eso soy una escritora profesional ¬.¬ ok no tan exagerado pero me conformo con los pocos reviews que recibo por fis sigue leyendola

**Violet:** muchas gracias! que bueno que te este gustando, como la historia esta agarrando forma muchas cosas y personajes han cambiado espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por llevar el seguimiento de la historia

**sakuradelaima:** gracias por tu recomendacion lo que sucede es que yo queria que el principio quedara como una introduccion a la historia pero por lo visto no funciono, de cualquier forma gracias por leer mi fic, ah si mira entras awww. fanfiction. net y le das clik en register luego en Agree llenas todos los datos que te piden y listo si no sabes que significa puedes traducirlo en altavista espero haber sido de ayuda bueno yo tambien te pido un super favor sigue leyendo! bye

**kizoku-pudgie:** que bueno que te gusto y te aseguro que ya tratare de actualizarlo mas rapido, bueno no tanto ya que se aproxima la semana de examenes de cualquier forma tratare sigue leyendo by bye

**umi-dono:** jujujujuju ¿porque dejaste reviews? espero que sea por que te gusto mucho el fic sigo esperando que subas uno para leerlo asi que apurate!

**Anahi:** jaja eres la segunda que hace ese comentario les aseguro que ya actualizare mas rapido para que no crean que soy como esas que aunque escriben muy bien te decepcionan cuando exigen mas y mas reviews


	4. plan A: FRACASADO

capitulo 4: **"Plan A: FRACASADO"**

El sol comenzaba a colarse por su ventana y esos destellos lograron despertarla, miro el reloj despertador que estaba a un lado, obviamente se le habia hecho tarde otra vez, se paro con desgana tomo su uniforme cambiandose muy lentamente, algo inusual dado la hora que era, bajo las escaleras normalmente y se sento a desayunar, fue cuando noto a dos personas conocidas en la sala de espera

-se puede saber por que no me avisaron que meiling y su primo estaban aqui? -pregunto sakura pero muy bajamente

-esque si se le aviso señorita pero usted no mas no nos hizo caso

-bueno ya me voy! -dijo saliendo del comedor para entrar a la sala de espera -meiling, joven li llevan mucho esperando?

-no mucho -respondio meiling con una gran sonrisa -gracias sakura!

-gracias¿por que? -pregunto muy confundida sakura

-meiling, señorita kinomoto sera mejor que nos vayamos ya es muy tarde -interrumpio shaoran

los tres subieron al auto, sakura estaba un poco nerviosa por que presentaria su examen, cuando llegaron como todos los dias tomoyo les esperaba en la entrada, pero esa mañana no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba sonomi daidoji

-saku, mei! -grito tomoyo como hacia todos los dias

-buenos dias tomoyo! -respondio sakura igual de animada -tia sonomi que bueno verte

-buenos dias sakura y fujitaka? -pregunto sonomi volteando a todos lados

-el esta de viaje pero volvera para el domingo -contesto sakura con una sonrisa

-por que no entramos? -sugirio meiling

los cinco entraron al colegio y una de las rectoras les acompaño hasta la oficina de la directora pero solo dejaron pasar a shaoran y a sonomi, meiling intetaba escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, sakura repasaba sus lecciones de matematicas y tomoyo miraba por la ventana, mientras dentro de la oficina la directora reseñaba todo lo que habia sucedido.

-les asignara algun castigo? -pregunto sonomi preocupada

-no, en realidad solo queria dar parte a sus padres, esas chicas pueden llegar a ser las mejores estudiantes si asi se lo propusieran pero en cambio se dedican a romper reglas -señalo la directora que realmente no le estaba dando la seriedad requerida

-podemos irnos -pregunto shaoran mirando su reloj -es que se me hace un poco tarde para ir a la empresa

-oh si ya no les quito mas tiempo gracias por venir -la directora se apresuro a abrir la puerta

meiling quien estaba recargada de la puerta cayo al suelo, se levanto riendo nerviosamente,la directora le lanzo una mirada de advertencia antes de entrar nuevamente a su oficina, la rectora mando a tomoyo y meiling a clases, sakura las acompaño hasta el salon, ella no entraria pues en breve debia presentar un examen, sonomi y shaoran aun seguia tras la puerta de la oficina de la directora

-señora daidoji espero esto no sea un motivo de regaño hacia tomoyo -sugirio li en tono distante

-no, claro que no, tomoyo es una chica muy pacifica y debio ser un error -contesto sonomi

-si todo fue culpa de mi prima y no me gustaria que este pequeño incidente llegara a oidos del señor kinomoto

sonomi sonrio antes de contestar -pensaba decirle en cuanto llegue, pero se que el deposito su confianza en usted y no me gustaria que por un mal entendido eso se terminase

-muchas gracias -sonrio

-de nada, compermiso -termino de decir sonomi para salir de ahi y abordar una limosina negra,  
Sakura y otro grupo de chicos eran guiados a un salon de clases para presentar el temido examen, cuando ella y shaoran cruzaron no pudieron evitar el mantener un contacto visual

-gracias por ayudarme -por fin hablo sakura

-de nada, buena suerte -dijo shaoran mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto para dirigirse a la empresa

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o000o00o00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o

-el señor puntualidad llegando tarde -se burlo eriol mientras veia a shaoran llegar

-tuve otras cosas que hacer -respondio li con molestia

-deverias estar agradeciendome -su tono era divertido

-agradecerte? de que hablas? -decia al momento en que se acercaba a estela

-buenos dias -saludo estela mientras buscaba cierta agenda -tiene un dia bastante apretado joven li y eso que no estoy tomando en cuenta lo que le falto por hacer el dia de ayer

-cielos ya lo imaginaba -tenia cara de "que hice para merecer esto" -muchas gracias señorita ramirez compermiso sera mejor que comience

-espera! shaoran te olvidaste de darme las gracias -le recordo eriol

-ya olvidate de eso por un momento

-bueno pero me debes una -advirtio eriol entrando a su oficina

_-"ese eriol nunca va a cambiar"_ -pensaba mientras comenzaba a ordenar su agenda del dia

el dia comenzaba a hacerse cansado y shaoran suspiro al ver la hora que era, si ya era tarde y aun le faltaba muchisimo, ademas tenia que ir a buscar a sakura y a su prima al colegio y llevarlas al entrenamiento rayos! no tenia tiempo para eso, asi que tomo el telefono y llamo a la oficina de su amigo

-llamaste para dar las gracias -dijo eriol en tono serio

-si, gracias por el favorsote que me vas a hacer

-de que hablas por que si se trata de ayudarte con tu trabajo ni creas que yo...

-no, se trata de que vayas por mi prima y sakura al colegio para luego llevarlas a su practica

-ya te gusto que yo sea su chofer -reprocho eriol

-si no puedes...

-si! si puedo nos vemos -dijo eriol rapidamente mientras tomaba las llaves de su deportivo

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Eriol! que gusto -saludo sakura animada

-hola sakura, meiling -contesto el saludo eriol

-y que paso con syaoran? -pregunto meiling algo preocupada

-tiene suficiente trabajo para un mes -se burlo eriol al recordar la cara de su amigo

-debio ser mi culpa -susurro sakura para si pero eriol logro escucharlo

-no sakura, no es tu culpa es solo que hay mucho trabajo en la empresa -comento eriol

-saku, mei! -grito tomoyo desde la puerta

-que sucede! - preguntaron ambas chicas al unisono

-queria pedirles que le entreguen este justificante al entrenador, como mamá aun no sale de la ciudad pasare la tarde con ella y bueno tambien tengo otras cosas que hacer -informo tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa

-ya veo, yo lo entrego, pero no debes faltar mas recuerda que tenemos que ser de la seleccion para irnos al torneo en Osaka -le recordo sakura

-de cualquier forma iras ya sea como jugadora de voleibol o como porrista -dijo tomoyo sonriendo

-es verdad - se quejo meiling

-bueno chicas se nos hara tarde -interrumpio eriol

sakura y meiling entraron al automovil

-seguro sakura querra ir a la empresa, por favor evitalo y no te preocupes yo le dejare tu invitacion a li es parte del plan -dijo tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa

-muy bien, tomoyo buena suerte -contesto eriol con una mirada de complicidad

-si gracias nos vemos -termino de decir tomoyo para abordar la limosina que la esperaba

pero habia alguien mas cerca de ellos que ninguno habia notado y les observaba minusiosamente sin perderse de un solo detalle mientras tomaba nota en un cuadernillo

-eriol vas a volver a la empresa? -pregunto sakura

-no ya casi es la hora de la comida por lo que pensaba no volver hasta despues, necesitas algo?

-no, no es eso, es que... no nada -dijo sakura mientras se recostaba en el asiento

-por cierto eriol, estudias? -pregunto meiling cambiando un poco el tema pues noto el sonrojo de sakura y la incomodidad que se estaba creando en el lugar

-por el momento no, puesto que gracias a los examenes especiales ya curse el año, pero para el proximo ciclo escolar volvere a inglaterra a reanudar mis estudios -contesto eriol sin despegar la vista del espejo retrovisor que reflejaba a sakura

-y la empresa? -se precipito a preguntar sakura -que pasara con tus acciones?

-en realidad sakura mi padre debia hacerse cargo pero la empresa de hong kong de la cual es socio esta pasando por una crisis asi que estoy cubriendo al igual que li el lugar de mi padre, pero en cuanto termine el curso tanto li, meiling y yo debemos volver a nuestro pais natal -explico eriol pacientemente

sakura se giro lentamente hacia meiling que bajaba su cabeza con los ojos brillosos mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a sakura, a partir de ahi el silencio reino en el lugar, sakura miraba por la ventana sabia que el curso pronto acabaria faltaba cuando mucho dos semanas y claro debia aprovecharlas al maximo, meiling por su parte estaba sumida en sus pensaminetos sabia que debia irse pero ya no queria es decir ahora tenia reales amigas y no todas esas tipas que se acercaban a ella solo para preguntar por li que a pesar de haber estado en una institucion mucho mas prestigiada que esa seguia siendo popular

-hasta al rato sakura, muchas gracias eriol -se despidio meiling no dando tiempo para escuchar sus respuestas

-debio decirme -comento en un tono triste sakura

-y de que serviria sakura, mirate estas triste y ella aun se tiene que ir, no crees que era mejor si no te enterabas al menos pasarian mas tiempo sin tristezas, que mas da si no lo sabias tu debes ser la misma de siempre y no preocupar a meiling con tus tristezas ya que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo

-muchas gracias eriol

-no te preocupes y que te parece si te imvito a comer

-pero tengo practica y ya es algo tarde y...

-nada de peros, te llevo a tu casa, espero a que estes lista, vamos a comer, pasamos por meiling y les llevo a su practica ¿esta bien? y no aceptare un no por respuesta -propuso eriol

-bien

y asi fue eriol espero a sakura para despues llevarla a comer, no era un lugar muy privilegiado pero era muy comodo y se podia hablar a gusto, sakura volteaba para todos lados no queria tomarse con algun paparatsi o algo asi puesto que era la hija de un magnate y famoso empresario y los medios no perdian tiempo cuando la veian ademas la compañia no le ayudaba mucho, eriol hiraguisawa era tambien un joven bastante guapo y acediado por los medios gracias a la gran cadena de empresas hiraguisawa que poseia su padre.

0o0oo0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-buenas tardes estela -saludo tomoyo desde la puerta del elevador mientras se acercaba a la secretaria

-buenas tardes señorita daidoji -sakudo estela con una sonrisa -si viene a ver a la señorita kinomoto ella no viene a trabajar hoy -informo estela

-si eso imagine y el joven li? -pregunto con curiosidad

-esta en su oficina ¿quiere que le avise que quiere verlo?

-si por favor estela -respondio tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofas que se encontraban cerca

-¿joven li? si, hago pasar a...

-estoy acupado señorita ramirez digale eso por favor -interrumpio li desde el otro lado del telefono

-pero se trata de la señorita daido...

-estoy ocupado -repitio li mientras aun analizaba las palabras de estela -¿quien es? -pregunto algo sorprendido

-la señorita daidoji, en un momento le digo que...

-hagala pasar -contesto de inmediato shaoran para despues cerrar la llamada

-que tipo mas raro -murmuro estela mientras miraba el telefono -pase por favor señorita

-muchas gracias estela -sonrio tomoyo

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-buenas tardes -saludo tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa

-buenas tardes -contesto haciendo ademanes de que tome asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio que era todo un caos con tanto trabajo -sucedio algo malo? -pregunto un tanto distante hojeando unos papeles

-no, solo venia a traerle esto -dijo tomoyo mientras colocaba una invitacion en su desordenado estorio

-su cumpleaños? -pregunto sorprendido -muchas gracias, es un lindo gesto de su parte

-no hay de que -sonrio tomoyo -bueno le dejo por que veo tiene mucho trabajo por hacer ire a entregarle la invitacion al joven hiraguisawa -termino de decir tomoyo al momento en que se ponia de pie

-el aun no ha regresado -dijo con cierta molestia shaoran

-que mal -respondio tomoyo con una angustia fingida -se la puedo dejar para que se la entregue -decia tomoyo mientras mostraba la invitacion

-por supuesto -dijo tomando la invitacion

-ahora si lo dejo compermiso -se despidio tomoyo cerrando la puerta tras de si -nos vemos estela gracias -dijo casi gritando pues habia corrido hasta el elevador para entrar antes de que este se cerrase

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Eriol fue por meiling y luego llevo a ambas chicas a la practica sakura lucia un poco colorada, el entrenamiento paso desapercibido para sakura que tras el calentamiento invento un dolor de estmago para quedarse sentada pues seguia pensando en lo que habia ourrido hacia pocos minutos.

_**----------------------comienzo del flash back------------------------------**_

_lo que sakura temia habia pasado los medios estaban ahi tomandoles fotos, gravando y haciendo un monton de preguntas sobre las respectivas empresas y negocios de sus padres, sakura se sentia ralmente incomoda y volteaba para todos lados pero no eriol, el estaba tranquilo se veia acostumbrado a lidiar con la prensa, todo iba mas o menos hasta que una reportera hizo la pregunta que todos querian escuchar a ecepcion de sakura. Eriol ya veia venir la pregunta y desde que los medios llegaron se preguntaba a que hora la harian_

_-¿existe alguna relacion amorosa entre ustedes? -pregunto repentinamente una reportera y el silencio reino en el lugar dando lugar a las respuestas_

_eriol sonrio sin decir nada, se volvio hacia sakura y luego a los medios nuevamente sin dejar su sonrisa de lado -preguntenle a sakura -por fin contesto quitandose asi las camaras que ahora enfocaban a sakura_

_sakura estaba bastante rojita miro con nerviosismo a las camaras y contesto -no, eriol y yo somos solo amigos -dijo sonando convincente pero todos saben como son lo medios_

_-pero ya existe mucha confianza entre ustedes no es asi¿podria mas adelante existir una relacion de ese tipo entre ustedes? -inadago otro reportero_

_eriol se limito a sonreir y sakura fue quien hablo esta vez -no dire que no, ya que nadie sabe las vueltas que da la vida, eriol es una buena persona y un buen partido aunque no creo que sea el mio -sakura sonrio, por un momento habia olvidado los medios imaginando que seria su amiga tomoyo quien la grababa_

_-nos gustaria seguir respondiendo sus preguntas pero sakura tiene una practica de voleibol y ya es un poco tarde -se disculpo eriol, pago la cuenta y tomando a sakura de la mano casi jalandola puesto que los medios aun seguian haciendo preguntas impidiendo el paso de la castaña la ayudo a entrar en el auto -disculpen, compermiso -se despidio eriol para luego arrancar el auto saliendo de aquel lugar mientras que uno que otro reportero seguia corriendo el deportivo_

_**------------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------------**_

La clase termino y ya eriol las esperaba en la entrada, meiling estaba algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga ya que no era nada habitual que no sonriera, subieron al deportivo y eriol le conto lo sucedido a meiling mientras esta daba pequeñas risitas al imaginarse lo que debio de haber pasado sakura. Meiling bajo en su casa desídiendose animadamente de sakura y eriol quienes respondian de igual manera

-asi que soy un buen partido -dijo eriol sonriendo algo divertido ya se esperaba la reaccion de la castaña pues ambos habian excluido esa parte en la historia que le contaron a meiling

-algo tenia que contestarle a los medios -decia sakura mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana y si, mentia pues consideraba a eriol algo mas que solo un buen partido, para ella eriol era como el partido perfecto

eriol sonrio -bueno la gente decidira puesto que seguro los rumores se exparciran

-ya lo se -dijo sakura haciendo muecas, mientras por la ventana veia la entrada a su enorme casa

eriol ayudo a sakura a salir del auto -claro que si quieres puedes decir que si tenemos algo, por mi encantado -comento eriol en tono divertido

-eriol! -reprendio sakura -no es un juego -continuo -pero parece que te diviertes

-asi es sakura -dijo por ultimo para posteriormente arrancar el auto e irse

Sakura entro a su casa y encendio el televisor y justo como habia dicho eriol la noticia corrio muy rapido mas de lo que ella parecia haber calculado, apenas termino el reporteje y el telefono sono

-"mi papá!" -pensaba sakura, y trataba de decidir si contestar o no

0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-a que no sabes shao consegui informacion muy valiosa -afirmaba bastante orgullosa susane

-¿de que se trata? -pregunto curioso

-ese es el problema que no se de que se trata, pero vi a Eri en el colegio hablando con tomoyo daidoji y parecian tener algo entre manos -decia su mientra ponia un cuadernillo que no traia notas si no un dibujo muy mal hecho de eriol y tomoyo

-muchas gracias susane es informacion muy valiosa para mi -dijo shaoran tomando el cuadernillo _-"solo a mi se me ocurre pedirle este favor a susane debi contratar a un experto pero ya ni modo algo es algo"_-pensaba mientras miraba sarcastico el gracioso dibujo que mantenia en sus manos

-bueno mi querido shao ya debo irme ah si daidoji no fue a la practica presento un justificante por problemas familiares -decia susane asomada desde la puerta, la cerro y subio al elevador sabia que tarde o temprano se encontraria con eriol pero preferia que fuse mas tarde que temprano

Shaoran por fin habia concluido su trabajo salio de su oficina aburrido

-hasta mañana señorita ramirez -se despidio fugasmente

-hasta mañana joven li -respondio estela

Shaoran subio a su auto y se dirigio a su casa le sorprendio ver a meiling viendo el televisor asi que se acerco y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a sakura junto a eriol y bueno enseguida las palabras _"vi a Eri en el colegio hablando con tomoyo daidoji y parecian tener algo entre manos"_llegaban a su mente y claro que tenian algo entre manos eriol intentaba quitarle a sakura de eso no habia duda

0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oooo0oo0

sonomi y tomoyo habian pasado la tarde jugando tenis, paseando por el jardin y viendo peliculas ya era algo tarde cuando decidieron ver el televisor, sonomi estaba algo sorprendida es decir su sobrina sakura saliendo con eriol hiraguisawa no pensaba que estaba mal al contrario sonomi creia que eriol no podia ser mejor partido para su hija pero jamas lo habia imaginado siendo pareja de sakura

_-"no se suponia que las cosas salieran asi"_ -pensaba tomoyo algo nerviosa no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas le salieran mal

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Lamento haber tardado tanto empece este capi a las 12:53 a.m. y lo he acabado a las 2:01 a.m. para que vean como me preocupo en actualizar si escribo hasta de madrugada jeje lo que paso es que vinieron las semanas de examenes y eso me atraso mucho les pido no esperen una actualizacion rapida pues reprobe 3 meses de ingles XD y lo presento el jueves asi que el proximo capi estara como en dos o tres semanas mas (eso me pasa por floja ¬¬ si no ya estuviese escribiendo) bueno ahora si le doy las gracias a:

**Hermione I:** muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capitulo y por fis sigue dejando reviews si todo sale como espero terminare este fic como en cuatro o cinco capitulos mas

**kizoku-pudgie:** jeje bueno 1.- que si habra algo entre ellos pues si, 2.- pareja t&e mmmm aun no lo se, lo he venido pensando desde que inicie la historia pero creo que si y 3.- huy bueno esta si no te la puedo contestar por que es parte de la historia y que bueno que le estes dando importancia a estos pequeños detalles pues asi se te hara mas facil entender el desenlace y atar cabos ojala te gusta este capi y by bye

**angie:** muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta y espero que lo sigas hasta el final igual muchos besos y abrazos

ok tambien muchas gracias todos los que leen mi fic y no dejan reviews, quiero llevar a feliz termino esta historia aunque no quede llena de reviews, pero por supuesto que me gusta recibirlos T.T bueno by bye y sigan leyendo


	5. peleas y discuciones

**Capitulo 5**

**"peleas y discuciones"**

El telefono habia timbrado 3 veces mas, sakura se acerco lentamente y descolgo fue ahi que escucho la voz de touya

-hola?

-touya! tienes que ayudarme es que hoy!

-hija? estas bien?

-si papá, en las noticas yo...

-tranquila sakura yo se que los medios tienden a exagerar las cosas, solo queria pedirte que te cuides mucho y sobre todo cuida lo que dices

-si papá lo prometo

-bueno debemos irnos tenemos cosas que hacer, sabes hija queria darte una sorpresa pero no aguanto, las cosas estan saliendo muy bien aqui y talvez vuelva antes de lo esperado

-enserio!

-si, ahora si nos vemos sakura

-adios monstruo! -se escucho la lejana voz de touya antes de que la llamada se colgara

Habia sido un dia muy agotador, asi que sin mas se dio un baño y se acosto a dormir se le habia hecho bastante raro no ver sirvientas en la casa, pero era algo usual cuando su padre no estaba, miro el techo y pensó que quiza cuando su padre volviese le haria una remodelacion a su cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y ati que te pasa? -pregunto meiling viendo a su primo un tanto triste

-nada, ire a dormir tuve un dia muy agitado, buenas noches

-buenas noches syao

Apenas lo vio desaparecer tomo el telefono y marco el numero de tomoyo

-bueno?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sucede algo tomoyo?

-no mamá es solo que no imagine ver a sakura asi, es todo

-tomoyo creo que debemos hablar, no me has dicho como va tu tratamiento y... -el telefono sono y tomoyo dio gracias a Dios de que por fin algo la habia salvado

_-bueno?_

-meiling?

_-si, tomoyo queria preguntarte, lo que salio por las noticias tambien es parte de tu plan maestro_

-no, las cosas se salieron de mi control ahi que arreglarlas

_-no me digas, no crees que lo mejor es apartarse de una buena vez estamos causando muchos problemas _

-meiling no puedes darte por vencida, casi lo hemos logrado

-_enserio? _

-podemos ocupar esto a nuestro favor

-_de que manera?_

-ahi algo que aun no me cuadra, hace un rato vi a susane framua cerca de la empresa

-_como?_

-si, mi madre y yo estabamos jugando tenis y nuestra cancha no queda muy lejos de la empresa, la vi pasar en un taxi y venia de esa direccion estoy segura, se me hizo bastante raro

_-y ahora que lo dices esta muy rara ya no imita a sakura y casi siempre esta dibujando en su cuaderno_

-muy bien meiling hay que ver que se trae entre manos susane, nos vemos mañana

-_si, hasta mañana _-dijo meiling antes de colgar el telefono

Tomoyo al igual que meiling se fueron a dormir mañana seria un dia largo y aun tenian muchos problemas que resolver

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El dia llego sakura se levanto con desgane como diario, pero al ver la hora se apresuro a cambiarse y bajo de inmediato, vio a meiling que le sonreia y a un muy cambiado joven li, que le habia pasado ahora volvia a tener esa cara seria que tanto detestaba, el fue quien comenzo a caminar sin siquiera saludar, meiling y sakura subieron al auto un poco incomodas por el silencio

-saku! mei! -saludo tomoyo desde la entrada como lo hacia a diario

-buenos dias tomoyo! -contesto rapidamente sakura alejandose precipitadamente del auto

-se puede saber que te pasa! -pregunto meiling algo enojada

-nada meiling nada, nos vemos

-buenos dias tomoyo! -saludo meiling mientras veia al auto de su primo desaparecer en la carretera

-sucede algo meiling? -pregunto tomoyo preocupada

-no nada...espero -murmuro para si mientras seguia a sus amigas al salon de clases

Durante el dia escolar sakura y meiling lucieron fatal y no volvieron a tocar el tema de las noticias, sakura sabia que algo habia cambiado en el joven li y sin que ella pudiese evitarlo le preocupaba y mucho se sentia con el deber de darle una explicación sin embargo sabia que entre ellos no habia nada ni siquiera amistad o al menos eso queria creer.

Las clases pasaron y por andar en las nubes meiling debia hacer un trabajo especial para ganar puntos extra, tomoyo se ganó un reporte por no prestar atencion en la prueba sorpresa que habian presentado ademas de que la acusaron de copiar pues habia estado tan pendiente de susane que olvido que se encontraba en un examen, sakura fue la unica que no estaba castigada por esta vez, meiling y sakura se quedaron hablando en la puerta de salida despues de despedir a tomoyo a quien su mamá recogio bastante temprano, la multitud de chicas se reunian tapando el paso de cierto chico castaño, meiling a diferencia de otros dias no se acerco a rescatarlo al contrario espero junto a sakura que este se liberara de la multitud de chicas.

-sakura -saludo un chico alto, sonriente, rubio y de ojos color esmeralda

-keitaro hace un tiempo que no te veia

-si, volvi esta mañana desgraciadamente no pude quedar en la misma clase que tu

-ya veo, no importa despues de todo ya nos veremos mas a menudo, mira ella es una amiga su nombre es meiling li, mei el es Keitaro yokohama

-mucho gusto yokohama -saludo meiling algo distante

-mucho gusto, esperas a tu hermano? -prosiguio keitaro

-eh no, ya sabes que mi hermano no viene a buscarme, espero a que el joven li se desocupe

-y el es...

-el primo de mei papá le pidio de favor que me cuidara durante la semana que el estara ausente

-si quieres yo puedo llevarte, se ve que estara muy ocupado por un largo rato

-muchas gracias kei pero a mi padre le parece menos peligroso que el joven li me lleve

-bien, pero no puedes negarme una invitacion a salir verdad

-es que como sabes estoy trabajando en la empresa de papá y no puedo ademas tambien tengo los entrenamientos

-quiere decir que nos veremos hasta la fiesta de daidoji no es asi?

-si es que...

-no lo entiendo sakura eramos los mejores amigos, me ausento dos semanas y ahora debo pedir un espacio en tu apretada agenda si quiero verte, sabes mejor me voy tal vez ahora estes muy ocupada pero tienes pena de decirme que me largue! -con estas palabras se marcho

-espera... kei... rayos! -sakura estaba tan enojada que se acerco a la multitud haciendola a un lado -se que seguro estara muy feliz pero podria llevarme a mi casa, no quiero que se me haga tarde y ademas me siento mal

-como guste señorita kinomoto -respondio li con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

Los tres subieron al auto meiling ni siquera le dirigio palabras a li

-conoces a ese keitaro yokohama desde hace mucho? -indago meiling despues de todo debia contrale despues a tomoyo sobre el chico

-asi es -respondio sakura de una manera muy amable

-por lo que dijo veo que debio ser muy importante en tu vida

-si, antes de ser mi mejor amigo fue mi novio -revelo sakura haciendo que syaoran mirara por el espejo retrovisor a cierta castaña

-eso es raro no crees? -logro decir meiling algo nerviosa

-no, despues de todo yo le pedi que fuesemos amigos despues de que el me dejo por yoko una chica muy simpatica

-que! tu estas loca como que te dejo!

-el nunca quizo estar conmigo pero yo insisti asi que no debia quejarme, me agrada como amigo

-y piensas que soy tonta recuerda sakura que yo tambien soy mujer

-tienes razon mei quise que fuese mi amigo por que tenia las esperanzas de que el algun dia volviese conmigo, pero no fue asi

-aun sientes algo por el?

-no, pero aun me siento como la chica mas miserable por pedirle que sea mi amigo yoko era una de mis mejores amigas y lo arruine todo! lo arruine! -sakura dio gracias al señor de que habian llegado a su casa se bajo topandose con syoran

-le voy a pedir señorita kinomoto que sea la ultima vez que me habla en ese tono de voz

-si lo que le molesto fue que lo interrumpi pues lo siento quiero llegar a la empresa temprano esa deberia ser su prioridad joven li -dijo una enojada sakura al momento en que corria hacia su casa

Syaoran dirigio al auto a su casa, estaba muy enojado primero las noticias con hiraguisawa luego el tal keitaro yokohama y para terminar la pelea que rayos habia pasado despues de haber tenido buenos dias todo habia terminado todo o eso parecia meiling ni siquiera le hablaba como demonios queria saber sobre sakura, ademas debia descubrir por que el enojo de meiling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sucede algo tomoyo? -pregunto sonomi de una manera muy dulce

-si, me dieron este reporte -respondio tomoyo de una manera natural

-por copiar? vamos tomoyo eres mejor que esto!

-no estaba copiando la estaba vigilando esa chica susane framua es muy rara

-susane framua, no es rara es solo que aun no se adapta

-la conoces?

-si claro ella estudiaba en un instituto muy prestigioso de inglaterra pero su madre decidio venir a tomoeda por que le ofreci un buen empleo

-que instituto fue?

-lakewood, en donde estudio el joven hiraguisawa y...

-y el joven li! claro...debo hacer una llamada! -alcanzo a decir tomoyo al momento en que corria hacia su habitacion y maracaba un numero telefonico

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno?

-_meiling soy yo tomoyo_

-que sucede tomoyo

-_descubri que relacion pueden tener susane y la empresa_

-cual!

-_susane estudio con tu primo y con eriol! se conocen ahora nos queda saber por que estaba en la empresa no creo que se llevaran de maravilla o si? ademas debio ser con tu primo puesto que eriol no estaba en la empresa en ese momento_

-claro! ya sabremos el por que muy pronto eso te lo aseguro

-_tienes tiempo de ir a la empresa?_

-quieres hablar con eriol no es asi, supongo que a las 5 aun debo terminar el trabajo

-_bien yo paso por ti a esa hora_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura no tenia ganas de nada su semana se estaba tornando muy agitada, se baño y se puso su traje de empresaria que la hacia lucir importante, tomo una manzana de la cocina y comenzo a morderla pero hay! demasiado tarde el joven li ya habia llegado, sabia que le esperaba una pelea

-buenas tardes -saludo sakura friamente

-buenas tardes -contesto el saludo syoran con el mismo tono

El auto habia avanzado lo suficiente estaban casi por llegar a la gran empresa ninguno habia articulado palabra alguna, li estaciono su auto en el lugar reservado para ello, bajo del auto ayudando a sakura a hacer lo mismo ambos entraron al elevador

-habia olvidado decirle que se veia muy en las noticias de la noche -dijo li en un tono notoriamente molesto

-joven li recuerda aquella vez que me pregunto si me molestaba que usted ne llevara y yo dije que si

-eso no viene al caso -intento interrumpir syaoran

-pues sabe que menti! no me molestaba, aunque ahora empiezo a dudar sobre si fue la eleccion adecuada -justo en ese momento el elevador se abrio, sakura salio como rayo y le pidio a estela que le mandara su agenda a su oficina, syaoran se quedo un rato estatico, despues se dispuso a escuchar la agenda que estela le estaba resitando como si se tratase de un poema

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya habia pasado cierto tiempo tomoyo habia pasado por meiling y ambas habian llegado a la empresa saludaron a estela y sin permiso alguno entraron a la oficina de eriol que se encontraba trabajando en una carpeta bastante extensa

-se les olvido el toc toc -bromeo eriol

-no hay tiempo para eso, debo saber que relacion hay entre susane framua y li -pregunto directamente tomoyo

-no lo se, no creo que haya visto a susane en mucho tiempo

-enserio? -dijo sarcastica meiling -tomoyo la vio ayer venir de esta direccion y tu no estabas en la empresa asi que habla!

-no lo se, no he visto a susane desde que se fue de inglaterra, y no creo que ella quiera volver a verme no es asi

-hay algo que no nos has dicho sobre esa chica? -pregunto tomoyo notando la tristeza que el rostro de eriol dibujaba

-un pequeño detalle, era mi mejor amiga hace un tiempo y yo estaba enamorado de ella pero nunca se lo dije -meiling y tomoyo quedaron pasmadas mirandose la una a la otra quiza como habia dicho meiling ya estaban causando muchos problemas

-otra vez las cosas me salieron mal! -dijo tomoyo antes de salir de la oficina con meiling detras de si, volvieron a sus respectivas casas, pensando en que harian esta vez para enmendar sus errores

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dia termino mas rapido de lo que pensaban Syaoran llevo a sakura a su casa sin decir nada ella tampoco tenia nada que agregar, volvio a casa y vio a meiling viendo television como cada noche, no le hablo se limito a irse a su habitacion a dormir.

Tomoyo despues de lo que habia ocurrido decidio dormir con su mamá como hacia mucho que no hacia, por su parte sakura pensaba que si algun dia llegaba a sentir algo por syaoran li lo mas seguro era que no funcionaria no seria la unica sus novios siempre la habian dejado y otros chicos simplemente no le prestaban atencion era algo ironico miles de chicos babeaban por ella y el unico que ella queria ni la pelaba estaba acostumbrada a ello a si que sabia que lo superaria como todas las demas veces, tal vez no era un pensamiento si no lo que en realidad sentia.

**Notas de la Autora:**

lo se algunos querran matarme se que prometi actualizar antes pero es que si tenia este capi es solo que por partes, tenia miles de ideas y no sabia como distribuirlas entre los demas capitulos pues no queria que algo se me fuera, faltan tres capis para el fin de esta historia, estoy trabajando en ellos pero no creo poder actualizar pronto tengo problemas con mi computador pero prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda

muchas gracias por sus reviews y tambien agradezco a la gente que lee y no deja reviews, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, aun no empiezo a escribirlo pero las ideas ahi estan y espero tambien sigan lo que voy a escribir despuesito

**Hermione I: **gracias por seguir leyendo, si decidi terminar pronto el fic es por que creo que mi primer capitulo quedo mucho mejor que los demas y no encuentro la menera de dar mas, las ideas para este fic se me borran porque tengo una idea pero para otro fic, ademas no quiero empezar otro fic ahora por que seguro dejaria este abandonado.

**cari : **ni te preocupes yo tambien soy muy mala en ortografia, gracias por leer el fic espero que este capitulo te guste y ojala me dejes otro review

**Anahi:** no a decir verdad los siguientes capitulos estaran un poco cargados y algo sorpresivos, me da algo de sentimiento el hecho de pensar en dar termino a esta historia ya que es la primera sin embargo algun dia debia terminar.

**Karla M.:** muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, espero este capitulo te guste aunque no quede muy convencida espero que a ustedes si les guste 


	6. reconciliaciones

Estoy muy enojada gracias a mi piiiiii computadora, tenia el capitulo 6 listo solo faltaba editarlo, de pronto que se le mete un virus, pero eso no fue lo malo si no que el tecnico dijo que tendria que formatearla y que creen perdi todo, absolutamente todo! y ahora casi he olvidado la idea que tenia para el capi 6, T.T espero que les guste este capitulo que escribi, lamento mucho el retraso.

**Capitulo 6**

**"Reconciliaciones"**

El dia comenzaba a mostrar los rayos del sol, esta vez sakura no estaba en su cama, estaba lista y dispuesta a desayunar esa mañana habia dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa, un vaso de leche, cereal, un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y una manzana amarilla, sakura opto por comer una tostada y medio vaso de leche apenas probo el cereal y decidio ponerle una tapa al vaso de jugo para evitar derramarlo en el camino, envolvio la manzana y los metio en la mochila.

-señorita kinomoto, se levanto temprano el dia de hoy -saludo una de las sirvientas

-si, es que hoy salen los resultados del examen y estoy algo nerviosa -contesto sakura mordiendose el labio inferior

-seguro le ira muy bien

-prometo que si paso le pedire disculpas al joven li y le dare las gracias por ayudarme

-¿tan segura esta de reprobar?

-no lo se

-le obsequiara algo?

-deberia?

-claro, un regalo es la mejor muestra de gratitud

-ya veo, pero que le regalaria al joven li, una corbata?

-no es muy apropiado, eso dice "somos igual de aburridas"

-una tarjeta? -dijo sakura sonriendo un poco mas animada

-no lo creo es algo como "tan sencilla como tu"

-bueno y una minitarjeta?

-señorita que diferencia tiene con la tarjeta?

-que esta es mini

-pero esas solo se dan para agradecer una comida o algo asi

-señorita kinomoto, el joven y la señorita li estan aqui -informo el mayordomo

-si, nos vemos -se despidio sakura levantando su mano al aire

El camino no fue incomodo para sakura a pesar del silencio que se habia tornado, pronto estuvieron en la escuela, tomoyo se encontraba junto a un chico keitaro yokohama que solo por el hecho de haber sido el novio de sakura, syaoran lo odiaba, vio como entraban al colegio y se dispuso a irse.

Los resultados habian salido tal y como sabia sakura, se acerco buscando su nombre y bingo! lo encontro señalo con un dedo para no equivocarse de calificacion y un fuerte si! se escucho por todo el colegio al descubrir que habia pasado con 78, durante todo el dia estuvo mas que feliz, incluso no noto la actitud de Tomoyo y Meiling, quienes durante todo el dia estuvieron mas al pendiente de Susane que de ninguna otra cosa. Al final del dia escolar sakura parecia agotada habia psado lo que le faltaba del dia comunicando a todos su decente calificación, keitaro como lo habia hecho el dia anterior se ofrecio para llevar a sakura a su casa pero contrario a lo que pensaron sus amigas esta vez acepto pues tenia que hacer ciertas compras.

Meiling se despidio de Tomoyo y subio al auto en donde se torno un silencio algo incomodo el cual rompio syaoran muy a su manera

-y que paso con sakura?

-desde cuando para ti es sakura y no "señorita kinomoto" -se burlo meiling dando a entender que su enojo se habia ido por completo

-meiling

-se fue con keitaro yokohama, que haras acusarla con su papi

-claro que no, pero por que se fue con él y que piensa que ire a buscarla o algo asi?

-si te refieres para ir al entrenamiento, yo le llamare mas tarde

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sakura habia pasado un tiempo exagerado escogiendo los regalos que compraria no solo para syaoran, si no para tomoyo que tendria su fiesta de cumpleaños al dia siguiente, apenas llego a tiempo para cambiarse y medio comer, ultimamente no comia mucho gracias a la falta de tiempo, recibio la llamada de meiling y estos pasaron por ella.

Casi habian llegado al campo de entrenamiento cuando meiling comenzó su interrogatorio

-sakura a que fuiste con keitaro?

-emm, a platicar

-oye, sabes que somos amigas y puedes confiar en mi

-tranquila meiling no es nada malo

-segura?

-si, crees que kei y yo hacemos una linda pareja?

-no lo se, por que preguntas

-no es nada

Meiling bajo del auto puesto que habian llegado

-joven li, ira a la oficina?

-si, mi salida es a las 9

-me preguntaba si podria acompañarlo despues del entrenamiento, es que debo ir a buscar unos papeles ya que mañana no ire a la empresa

-no sera problema

-muchas gracias! -sakura salio del auto casi volando hasta el momento su dia iba muy bien

en el entrenamiento les fue muy bien las tres entraron al equipo y meiling decidio quedarse para ir al torneo antes de volver a china, el entrenamiento termino temprano puesto que al parecer el entrenador estaba muy ocupado haciendo ciertos arreglos con una de sus alumnas.

-sakura quieres volver con keitaro?

-no, es solo que nunca me va bien con nadie y ya me acostumbre

-si lo dices por la novia, me entere de que rompieron antes de que el volviera- informo tomoyo a las dos chicas

-crees que por eso se acerco a sakura

-tal vez, sabes sakura debes meditar bien lo que esta pasando y no tomar decisiones precipitadas

-supongo -respondio sakura poniendose de pie

-kinomoto, li ya llegaron por ustedes! -les grito desde una distancia prudente el entrenador

Primero llevaron a meiling a su casa, despues sakura y syaoran llegaron a la oficina en donde sakura ejecutaria su plan maestro para entregar el regalo para ello necesitaba la ayuda de estela, espero a que li entrara a su oficina para hablar con estela

-por favor estela

-de ninguna manera señorita, me matara ya lo conoce

-estela por fas no se enojara o quizas si pero se le pasara pronto anda

-bueno pues vaya a su posicion -tomo el telefono marcando a la oficina del joven li -bu-bueno

-estela? sucede algo?

-no, no es que hay un señor aqui afuera esperando para verlo

-hagalo pasar

-no se puede

-como que no se puede por que?

-pues por que la señorita kinomoto esta platicando el señor, es mejor que venga

-señorita ramirez en mi vida habia escuchado algo tan incoherente por favor hagalo pasar

-hay joven li es que dice que ya se va

-como que se va no queria verme?

-si, pero no quiere entrar a su oficina

-dile que espere voy para alla

Syaoran salio de su oficina encontrandose con una estela muy nerviosa, en tanto sakura entro y dejo el regalo en su escritorio con una tarjeta salio lo mas rapido que pudo viendo como li aun estaba interrogando a estela

-señorita kinomoto podria informarme quien era el señor que vino -dijo li en su habitual tono autoritario

-que señor? -estela le hacia señas que sakura no logro interpretar hasta que le cayo el 20

-no sabe que señor la señorita ramirez dijo que usted hablo con el

-oh si el señor pero venia a verme a mi

-estoy harto de esto, no lo soporto mas, estoy harto de ti, pero sobre todo de ti! -grito señalando a sakura -lo unico que sabes hacer es hacerme la vida miserable, causarme problemas ojala te desaparecieras y jamas volvieras maldigo el dia en que te conoci, odio mi vida, desde que apreciste no he hecho mas que corregir tus errores y sabes que ya me canse por mi has lo que quieras si lo que querias era deshacerte de mi lo conseguiste hasta nunca -tras estas palabras entro a su oficina asotando la puerta al parecer estaba muy enojado

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna entro a su oficina y se tiro frente a la gran ventana de vidrio a llorar siempre hacia eso, pero esta vez era distinto hace una semana le hubiese importado un bledo el enojo y las palabras de li pero ahora estaba segura a pesar de todo ese chico ya habia encontrado un hogar en su corazon y amenazaba con no salir nunca, se tiro en el piso siempre con los chicos todo le salia mal y esto no era mas que una prueba de ello.

Syaoran estaba muy enojado no presto atencion al regalo que estaba de manera notable sobre su escritorio, se sento en una de las sillas y conto hasta diez, estaba disuesto a volver a trabajar cuando noto el regalo, tomo la tarjeta que colgaba de este decia:

_No sabia que regalarle espero le guste mucho_

_es para agradecerle el haberme ayudado a_

_pasar el examen de matematicas, jamas habia _

_sacado un 78 en esa materia es la nota mas alta _

_que he conseguido espero de aqui en adelante_

_nos llevemos bien._

_con cariño _

_Sakura _

abrio el regalo que contenia unas plumas con las palabras "Syaoran Li" grabadas en plata, se arrepintio mil veces de haber dicho las palabras que dijo y mas por que muy en el fondo sabia que nada era cierto, se paro y sin hacer mucho caso a estela abrio la puerta de la oficina de sakura encontrandola llorando.

-gracias por las plumas -fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir, como no hubo respuesta continuo -lo que dije realmente no era cierto, fue un impulso de enojo y sobre deshacerte de mi no sera tan facil como eso

-yo no diria esas palabras si no las sintiera realmente, no importa estoy acostumbrada a fallar

-a fallar con que?

-con los chicos! no los entiendo y a usted mucho menos siempre es lo mismo me gusta alguien pero todo me sale mal

-no cree que las cosas son diferentes en este caso

-supongo, quiero decirte que si te hace feliz que me aleje lo hare -hablo sakura dejando las formalidades a un lado

-se siente bien?

-bien! quieres que este BIEN! el chico que me gusta cree que soy un estorbo en su vida, me odia y esta harto de mi y quieres que este BIEN!

Syaoran se quedo e shok unos instantes mientras asimilaba la informacion -esta diciendo que yo...

-solo olvidalo esta bien, por favor no le digas a mei o a tomoyo, me ire casa gracias por todo menos mal mañana ya es sabado asi que no sera mas mi chofer

-espera -dijo abrazandola por la cintura para detenerla -ven te enseñare algo -syaoran la llevo hasta su oficina, estela solo miraba atonita la escena tan rara -mira ¿quien es?

-soy yo -contesto sakura con sorpresa al ver su foto enmarcada ni siquiera la habia notadocuando entroa dejar el regalo

-si, sabes por que, por que no quiero alejarte de mi lo he intentado de muchas maneras pero ninguna funciono y porsupuesto que atesoro el momento en que te conoci jamas lo olvidaria

-debes estar bromeando te burlaste de mi ropa -decia sakura un poco mas animada

-no, la primera vez que te vi fue en el club antes de trabajar aqui -sakura derramo mas lagrimas ya no sabia si de tristeza o de alegria creia que era un sueño pero sabia que era una realidad por fin despues de mucho algo le salia bien

-gracias

-gracias por que?

-por quererme

-no, gracias a ti por dejarme quererte

ahora si sakura rompio en llanto mientras syaoran la abrazaba y dejaba tiernos besos en su cabeza, definitivamente ese era el momento mas feliz en la vida de sakura y syaoran

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que crees tomoyo -hablaba eriol

-que

-syaoran olvido darme la invitacion

-no

-si, se sorprendera mucho mañana ya que no ire a la oficina y lo vere en la fiesta haber si ahora si logramos que el y sakura estan juntos

-sabes eriol algo me dice que si


	7. un dia muy agitado

**Capitulo 7**

**"Un dia muy agitado"**

Sakura se habia levantado temprano nuevamente, desayuno todo lo que habia, realmente estaba feliz, tarareaba una cancion sin ritmo mientras daba vueltas como loca por toda la casa, las sirvientas notaron el cambio sin embargo ninguna se atrevio a preguntar el por que, tomo el telefono y marco el celular de su mejor amiga.

-tomoyo?

_-sakura, te escuchas feliz que sucede sigues pensando en el examen_

-si, en parte, queria desearte feliz cumpleaños ya eres un año mas vieja

_-muchas gracias, insisto te oyes muy feliz ya dime_

-no es nada tomoyo...no es nada, dime que soy la primera en felicitarte

_-no, ya me felicito mi mamá y meiling_

-mmmm que mal para la proxima finge no escucharlos, es que yo quiero felicitarte primero aunque sea una vez

_-claro, si vendras a mi fiesta verdad?_

-no me la perderia por nada

_-te puedo pedir un favor?_

-dime

_-meiling vendra temprano para ayudarme con la decoracion, me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme_

-porsupuesto tomoyo tu solo dime la hora

_-meiling vendra a las tres _

-bien ahi estare

_-muchas gracias sakura_

-de nada tomoyo, bueno te dejo debo escojer una linda ropa para este dia tan especial

_-si claro nos vemos sakura _

acababa de colgar cuando el telefono sono

-diga?

-sakura?

-syaoran, buenos dias!

-buenos dias, te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres que pase por ti para ir a la fiesta

-es que ire mas temprano

-meiling tambien asi que no habra problema no?

-menos mal, estas en la empresa?

-si, pero no hay mucho trabajo que te parece si te invito a desayunar

-gracias, pero ya desayune ademas no quiero que pierdas tu valiosisimo tiempo de trabajo

Syaoran se quedo pensando un rato, estela estaba recibiendo una llamada

-joven li, le llama el empresario kitzu por la linea tres -aviso estela por el telefono

-estoy en algo muy importante, podria cancelar todo, paselo para el lunes por favor

-si joven li como diga

-lo lamento llamo estela para decirme que han cancelado la junta de hoy asi que ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui

-y a donde te gustaria ir?

-ya veras, espera paso por ti enseguida

-pero... ahi ya me colgo, esta medio loquito pero como lo quiero

-esta hablando sola señorita, no prefiere hacerlo en su habitacion

un rojo carmesi invadio sus mejillas -eh no je solo es que..ya me voy -dijo subiendo a su cuarto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-syaoran, estaba pensando podriamos pasar por sakura para ir a casa de daidoji

-si meiling

-no trabajaras hoy o solo veniste por algunas cosas?

-no, vine a cambiarme no regresare a la empresa ya no hay nada que hacer

-ya veo, quieres desayunar conmigo?

-se me hace tarde meiling

-si, xiao no prefieres quedarte podemos ver peliculas y...

-no puedo mei, ya tengo planes, prometo pasar mas tiempo contigo, pero no estabas enojada sepa Dios por que

-ya no, es algun empresario con el que saldras

-si algo asi, oye mei recuerda que aun eres mi niña haci que deja de interrogarme -dijo dandole una beso en la frente y subio a cambiarse

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-esto es muy lindo -decia sakura mientras admiraba el paisaje

-verdad que si, solo mei, yo y ahora tu lo conocemos haci que es un secreto

-un secreto deja de ser secreto cuando se enteran mas de dos personas

-eso crees?

-si, por cierto que le diras a mei, no puedes llegar y decir que salimos nada mas por que si

-le dire la verdad, que fui muy tonto pero que gracias a eso tu estas a mi lado y que te quiero muchisimo

-es que...

-no quieres que lo sepan

-tanto que decia que serias la ultima persona con la que saldria heme aqui junto a ti

-no te preocupes dire que te obligue a quererme

-que tonto eres

-cuando tu lo dices hasta me siento alagado

-que cursi eres, quien lo hubiese imaginado el gran empresario syaoran li es cursi

-sera mejor que vayamos por meiling antes de que se preocupe, le dire que estabas en la empresa

-muchas gracias, prometo decirselos en la fiesta

-eso espero, vamos

Ambos pasaron por meiling y se dirijieron a casa de daidoji, meiling creyo el cuento de syaoran sin recordar que el no estaria en la empresa, las tres chicas empezaron a decorar la casa y acondicionarla para la fiesta aunque habia servidumbre que lo hiciera a tomoyo siempre le habia gustado hacerlo ella misma

-hey tomoyo es hoy o nunca -susurro meiling para evitar que sakura escuchara

-llevaremos a cabo el plan "celos"

-y eso que es?

-meiling! bueno nos encargaremos de que li baile con susane y le damos picones a sakura haci que ella se enojara y aceptara que le gusta li

-bien! como convecemos a susane?

-eso es lo mas facil dejamelo a mi

Conforme las horas pasaban los invitados iban llegando sakura y meiling habian entregado sus regalos a tomoyo que no espero ni un minuto para abrirlos descubriendo por parte de sakura una camara con 5 funciones, filmar, tomar fotos, editar, camara web y video juegos lo mas nuevo en el mercado, meiling le regalo un hermoso collar de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados. El plan comenzo y syaoran bailaba ahora con susane ante la mirada aburrida y algo perturbada de eriol que salio junto a sakura por un poco de aire y pues ambos estaban igual de aburridos.

-syaoran que haces aqui crei que estabas divirtiendote -dijo algo sarcastico eriol lo que molesto ligeramente a sakura

-pues si me divertia pero susane queria hablar contigo, te esta esperando en el balcon -tras escuchar lo ultimo eriol salio disparado lo mas deprisa que pudo

-asi que te divertias -dijo sakura sonriendo al saberse solos

-no mucho

-dijiste que si te divertias

-fue para molestar a eriol

-el debe estar enojado contigo olvidaste darle su invitacion

-no lo olvide, no queria que viniera

-por que? a mi me parece que es muy lindo es solo que no es su mejor dia

-exactamente por eso, tu crees que es "muy lindo"

-vamos, estoy contigo no?

-eso espero porque cuando me enojo me enojo

-lose

-ya hablaste con mei y daidoji

-aun no quiza espere al termino de la fiesta

-creo que lo sabran antes por que no pienso separarme de ti ni un segundo

-y no quiero que lo hagas

-chicos pasen ya van a partir el pastel -invito una de las chicas amiga de tomoyo

Ambos entraron la fiesta transcurrio bastante rapido entre actividades y charlas que la misma tomoyo habia planeado, mailing y tomoyo notaron que entre sakura y syaoran habia algo pues no se habian separado ni para felicitar a la cumpleañera, al termino de la fiesta todos salieron al jardin pues para la suerte de tomoyo habia una lluvia de estrellas.

Sakura y Syaoran se alejaron del grupo sentandose uno al lado del otro

-sakura..

-mmm –contesto sakura acomodandose aun mas en el pecho de syaoran

-estas feliz?

-aja –dijo con tono dormilon

-saku contestame –dijo syaoran moviendola ligeramente

-si, syao estoy feliz

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, sakura volvio su rostro asta quedar frente a syaoran, quien mantenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento

-oye syao, me quieres mucho? –pregunto sakura en tono de niña mimada

Syaoran abrio los ojos la miro de frente y fue acercandose poco a poco hasta fundirse en un beso, ninguno sabia cuanto tiempo habia durado o como habia sucedido estaban conformes con saber que habia pasado

-eso fue un si –decia sakura al momento en que sonreia

-que tonta eres –dijo abrazandola fuertemente

La fiesta llego a su fin syaoran llevo a sakura a su casa despidiendose con un beso rapido minutos mas tarde el y meiling llegaron a casa

-muy bien, lo lograste no?

-si, asi es y estoy realmente feliz

-no juegues! Recuerda que nosotros debemos volver a honk kong muy pronto

-meiling no me arruines el momento dejame soñar un rato esta bien?

-como quieras solo queria que lo tuvieses presente

-asi que ya estas feliz- murmuraba eriol para si mientras veia las fotos de la fiesta en donde syaoran y sakura estaban juntos –ojala y con susane las cosas hubiesen resultado igual

_**------------inicio del flash back-------------------**_

_-asi que querias verme_

_-no estaras enojado conmigo verdad eri?_

_-porque me enojaria, es decir, el que supieras que yo estaba en tomoeda y no ir a saludarme aun que fuesemos los mejores amigos no tendria por que enojarme o si?_

_-eso somos?_

_-de que hablas?_

_-tu crees que somos mejores amigos? Si no fui a saludarte es por que yo creo que no somos mejores amigos_

_-y entonces que somos?_

_-solo el recuerdo de una bonita amistad, no te das cuenta eri, las cosas cambiaron yo ya no soy su, la chica que corria hacia ti cuando necesitaba de alguien y ya no eres mi eri, aquel que me sonreia de manera tierna incapaz de enojarse conmigo o usar un sarcasmo, las cosas son distintas_

_-no digas eso, aun soy incapaz de enojarme contigo_

_-pero ya no por las mismas razones que antes, verdad?_

_-que es exactamente lo que quieres decirme?_

_-que ya no sientes eso algo especial que sentias por mi, es solo que quieres aferrarte a aquella su que ya no volvera –culmino susane para salir del lugar a toda prisa_

_**--------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------**_

-en que terminara lo nuestro Su? En que?


	8. el final del principio

**capitulo 8**

**"El final del principio" (primera parte)**

Esa mañana Syaoran se habia levantado excesivamente temprano gracias a que su madre habia llegado de Hong Kong, meiling aun dormia mientras Ieran Li inspeccionaba cada uno de los rincones de la enorme casa.

-Xiaolang, te tengo buenas noticias tu padre logro apresurar las cosas y tu y meiling ya pueden volver a Hong Kong desde el dia de hoy

-que? es que... madre...yo no

-mira Xiao se que ya te has acoplado a este lugar pero tu padre quiere que tu y mei esten alla a mas tardar mañana por la tarde -con esto ultimo Ieran se retiro a la habitacion que ya estaba predispuesta para ella

syaoran subio a su cuarto y se cambio rapidamente luego tomo el telefono y marco el numero ya conocido

-Fujitaka Kinomoto ¿quien habla?

-señor kinomoto soy syaoran li

-oh syaoran dime como van las cosas con sakura

-exCelente

-que bien, precisamente iva a llamarte retrasare mi viaje unos dias mas

-lo que sucede es que yo volvere a HOng Kong es un mandato de mi padre lo siento

-por Dios, mi pequeña sakura, en ese caso syaoran te deseo un buen viaje

ti ti ti ti (ju ju es mi simulacion del sonido que hacen los telefonos cuano te cuelgan)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura apenas se habia levantado y no por desicion propia si no por la llamada de su padre

-como esta todo por alla sakura?

-muy bien papá ni te imaginas pase todas mis materias y saque 78 en mate todo gracias a syaoran

-felicidades hija

-te escuchas un poco angustiado paso algo?

-sakura, voy a tener que retrasar mi viaje y me gustaria que estes a mi lado

-ami tambien papá pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi yo estare bien ademas ahora...

-te estoy pidiendo que arregles tus maletas y tomes un avion hacia aca

-es que...el torneo de voli quede seleccionada

-tendras que olvidarlo, lo siento cariño pero no quiero que pases mas tiempo sola en esa ciudad

-no estoy sola, esta Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran...

-soy tu padre ya he escuchado tu opinion pero tendras que venir asi te guste o no

ti ti ti ti (otraves mi super simulacion)

sakura se tumbo en el sofá, no queria irse y menos ahora tenia miedo no tanto de su viaje si no de su duracion ¿que tal que syaoran la olvidaba? o peor aun que tal si ella lo olvidaba, no queria aun no estaba preparada para ese tipo de perdidas no despues de todo lo que habian pasado

-señorita? -decia una de las muchas sirvientas con cara de procupacion

-porfavor, arregla mis maletas para dos o tres semanas

-va a viajar

-si ire con mi padre -contesto sakura con una sonrisa forzada

-señorita, tiene visitas -sakura volvio su vista descubriendo a tomoyo

-tomoyo pasa por favor

-buenos dias, crei que despues de la fiesta de anoche te levantarias muy tarde

-pues ya ves que hasta tu te equivocas

-por cierto, quiero hablar de algo muy serio contigo

-¿que sucede tomoyo?

-¿que es lo que hay entre tu y syaoran? y mas vale que respondas con la verdad

-bueno, el y yo empezamos a salir juntos

-enserio!!! sakura por que no me lo habias dicho

-supongo que soy algo torpe

-pero no te veo muy feliz, es que las cosas no funcionaron

-no es eso, es que yo tengo que ir a donde papá

-pero porque?

-retrasara su viaje no creo que sea mucho tiempo -decia sakura mientras se sentaba para darle espacio a tomoyo

-y por que no te veo feliz?

-yo habria accedido si papá insistia pero me lo impuso

-que extraño el no es asi, no tienes que sentirte mal sakura seguro es algo importante de lo contrario el no habria actuado de esa manera

-lo se -sakura abrazo a tomoyo ambas sabian que no seria un corto tiempo, pero tomoyo sabia que ahi habia gato encerrado

-------------------------------------------------------

tomoyo habia pasado poco mas de una hora en casa de sakura, luego se dirigio a casa de uno de sus complices: eriol no podia ir con meiling seguro que asi todo empeoraria

-tomoyo buenos dias! a que debo el honor de tu visita

-no empieces con tonteras eriol, sakura se va

-que a donde?

-con su padre, y quiero que me digas por que

-como voy a saberlo estamos iguales

-crees que soy estupida? -tomoyo estaba claramente alterada -se que lo sabes y si no quieres decirmelo esta bien pero no intentes verme como a una idiota

-"justo en ese momento me di cuenta, tomoyo y su no se parecian, su siempre acudia a mi para reconfortarla, tomoyo lo hacia por conseguir algo, su queria que la protegiera, tomoyo no permite que lo haga, no es tomoyo quien nesecita de mi soy yo quien nesecita de ella, ella sin mi podria vivir perfectamente yo sin ella ni siquiera podria vivir" -hubo un largo silencio tomoyo no se habia ido como eriol habia pensado, no se habia ido por que eriol, sin darse cuenta habia apresado la muñeca de tomoyo con su mano

-el señor kinomoto se lleva a sakura por que syaoran volvera a Hong Kong -confeso eriol soltando la muñeca de tomoyo

-lo sabia!! ya no queda nada que hacer mas que esperar

-esperar que?

-aun no lo se


	9. el final del principio segunda parte

**capitulo 9 **

**"el final del princio" (segunda parte)**

a pesar de que fujitaka hizo todo lo posible por obtener el vuelo del dia anterior no pudo ser pues el vuelo proximo seria hasta dentro de tres dias, sin embargo syaoran si debia irse esa mañana, fue solo gracias a pequeños problemas inventados que logro quedarse un dia mas ieran si abordo el avion y meiling quizo quedarse

-porque no me dijiste?- pregunto molesta sakura cuando los demas estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

-ya lo sabias, no lo recuerdas? ademas que importa si me voy o no prometo venir cada semana

-no! no estoy de acuerdo no quiero que las cosas sean asi, no lo entiendes es normal porque yo tampoco, rayos! cuando ya todo iba bien

-sakura, flaquita por favor, ven sientate a mi lado

-me llamaste flaquita?

-si, no te gusta?

-me encanta, te quiero mucho syao no permitas que esto se termine

-eso flaquita no depende de mi

-chicos!! la comida esta lista! ya dejen de manosearse!-era meiling con sus ganas de molestar gente

todos comieron animadamente aunque seguian un poco aflijidos lo logico era que actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado sakura y meiling fueron a hacer unas cuantas compras habian prometido pasar ese dia juntos, syaoran bajo al primer piso, lo que sakura, tomoyo y meiling prepararian para comer seguro no seria digerible y no estaba dispuesto a torturarse nuevamente, asi que encargaria una pizza y si lo que preparaban no era comestible entonces alegraria a todos sacando la pizza.

-tomoyo, has notado que nuestra amistad gira alrededor de nuestros amigos

-de que hablas eriol? se mas especifico

-si no tubiesemos amigos como sakura y syaoran ahora nosotros seriamos completos extraños

-tienes razon, tienes que recordarme darle las gracias o en su defecto reclamarles

-muy graciosa, sabes tomoyo tu...me gustas mucho

hubo unos minutos de silencio, eriol lo habia dicho de una manera tan normal que parecia haber sido un comentario cualquiera, tomoyo no pudo evitar ponerse nostalgica aun habia aun habia algo que no estaba bien, algo que aun no habia salido a la luz

-te equivocas eriol- decia tomoyo mientras miraba aquellos ojos oscuros mirarla de una manera especial

-no, se lo que es equivocarse y estoy seguro de que este no es el caso

-no te gusto es solo que...me parezco a ella no es asi?

-a susane? eso crei al principio es que yo

-no te confundas eriol, no creas que porque ella fue tu amiga antes de enamorarte de ella significa que sera lo mismo con cualquiera, tu y yo solo somos amigos

eriol parecio meditarlo, otra ves esa chica lo habia sorprendido pero, tenia razon eso era lo que realmente le pasaba, camino para acercarse mucho mas a ella y la abrazo, si el la queria muchisimo pero no por la razon que creia y ahora estaba totalmente seguro de ello

-amigos? -pregunto tomoyo sonriendo

-no desearia que fuese de otro modo -respondio eriol devolviendole la sonrisa

despues de varias horas llegaron meiling y sakura la primera cayendose de la risa y la ultima muy sonrojada, eriol, tomoyo y syaoran estaban sentados frente al televisor pero entreteniendose mas con la divertida escena de las chicas

-que sucedio? -pregunto syaoran apenas meiling dejo de reirse

-es que cuando terminamos las compras fueron tantas que decidimos parar un taxi pero a falta de este le he dicho a sakura que podia adelantarse con el carrito y ella bien divertida usandolo de scooter hasta que que el señor de seguridad logro alcanzarla fus tan divertido -explico meiling entre risas

todos rieron mientras sakura se sonrojaba aun mas si eso era posible, eriol y syaoran miraban la television mientras sakura, meiling y tomoyo hacian su misteriosa comida en la cocina, paso poco mas de dos horas cuando todos intentaban elogiar los incomestibles alimentos, claro todos prefirieron comer pizza a esa cosa que ni siquiera tenia un nombre.

comenzaba a oscurecer cuando todos se encontraban en el patio trasero observando las primeras estrellas de la noche, habia sido un dia memorable, ojala asi fuesen todos los dia aunque era obvio que eso ya no podria ser.

-tomoyo que te pasa? -preguntaba alarmada sakura, mientras meiling llamaba al hospital mas cercano, tomoyo se revolcaba del dolor, un dolor tan conocido para ella... se trataba de su corazon syaoran lo sospechaba, eriol lo sabia sonomi le habia comentado an alguna ocasion.

la ambulancia llego pronto, en el hospital sonomi estaba muy alterada, sakura lloraba al igual que meiling los unicos que intentaban mantener la calma eran syaoran y eriol, se aviso a fujitaka de inmediato el tomaria el avion privado llegaria en unas cuantas horas.

cuando fujitaka llego las cosas aun no mejoraban, los medicos intentaban hasta lo imposible por lograr que tomoyo no se separara de este mundo

-papá ella estara bien no es asi?

-no lo se sakura, sabes que evitaria cualquiera de tus sufrimientos pero esto, yo... nose lo que pasara y debes estar preparada para todo

-yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tomoyo no puedo! papá que sera de mi sin ella? jamas pense que algo asi pasaria

-no pienses de manera negativa seguro se aliviara

-como en las peliculas?

-talves sera como en las peliculas sakura

todos se encontraban en la sala de espera eran como las 11:30 pm y nadie tenia el valor de expresar su cansamiento, el doctor salio de la habitacion

-la señora daidoji? -pregunto el doctor con unos cuantos papeles en las manos

-soy yo, sonomi daidoji para servirle

-señora daidoji la situacion de su hija no es nada favorable, por el momento esta bien pero el cuagulo que se le formo en el corazon se ira expandiendo en el transcurso de los minutos hasta paralizar por completo el corazon, lo siento no le queda mucho tiempo

sonomi se derrumbo en el suelo a llorar mientras fujitaka la abrazaba, meiling no podia moverse asi que syaoran decidio quedarse con ella, sakura entro junto a eriol, tomoyo al verlos sonrio

-ya no llores sakura, estare bien

-mentirosa! me vas abandonar como mi madre

-no sakura, yo me quedare contigo por siempre

-lo prometes tomoyo?

-claro que si sakura -aunque sakura sabia que eso no era posible lo creyo, tomoyo jamas le mentia, era su mejor amiga siempre lo seria -mira sakura pronto seran las doce, recuerdas que cuando eramos pequeñas y te quedabas en mi casa te levantabas a esa hora para comer una hamburguesa

-hace mucho que no hago eso -se quejo sakura

fujitaka, sonomi, meiling y syaoran entraron en la habitacion mientras tomoyo sonreia abiertamente se le hacia un lindo gesto que todos estubiesen ahi

-vaya es bueno tenerlos a todos reunidos, es dificil hacer que todos ustedes estan reunidos, los quiero mucho a todos, asi que quiten esas caras

sonomi abrazo a su hija y le beso la frente, sakura se quito la cadena que le habia dado su madre y la deposito en la mano de tomoyo

-escucha tomoyo prometiste que te quedarias siempre a mi lado asi que no debo preocuparme por apartarme de esa cadena no es asi?

-claro que si sakura

hubo un rato de silencio tomoyo habia sonreido y luego se fue... no pudo quedarse mas tiempo, todos lloraban, sakura se habia puesto mal y habia gritado tantas cosas sin sentido que ya ni recordaba

-lo prometiste mentirosa!!! -grito sakura mientras veia como cubrian a su mejor amiga -lo prometiste!!! TOMOYO!!! -no pudo mas se derrumbo a llorar como loca incluso hubo que aplicarle un calmante para tranquilisarla

no era muy temprano cuando se levanto de su cama, se miro en el espejo y las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro al recordar lo que el dia anterior habia sucedido, se metio a bañar intentando que el agua que recorria su cuerpo se llevara tambien todo su sufrimiento, nunca vio bien el hecho de vestir de negro cuando alguien moria para ella, el que alguien muera no debia afectarte tanto pero jamas le habia pasado algo asi, camino al closet y saco un vestido negro, se medio peino y se puso un broche negro que tomoyo le habia regalado y entonces derramo mas lagrimas, fijo su vista en una fotografia que habia an la pared de su habitacion en donde ella y tomoyo tendrian como 6 años estaban en la primaria y ambas se negaron a tomarse fotos individuales, seco sus lagrimas y bajo

-papá sigues aqui?

-claro, no iba a dejarte sola he avisado a touya y estara aqui mañana por la mañana, como te sientes?

-no lo se, no siento nada mas que ganas de llorar, seguro tomoyo se enfadaria de verme asi

-no lo creo, tienes que desahogarte puedes estar asi todo el tiempo que quieras pero ten en mente que eso no arreglara nada

sakura asintio y desayuno en silencio, por la tarde cuando sakura aseguro sentirse mejor fueron al entierro, sakura no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente ella misma se tenia harta, deposito una rosa blanca en sus manos justo a lado de la cadena que le habia dado, rosas blancas no eran comunes la madre de sakura las cultivaba y luego la ultima se hizo cargo de ellas a tomoyo le gustaban mucho

-por que lo prometiste tomoyo? -pregunto en voz audible sakura mientras se quebraba en sollozos

-sakura -pidio fujitaka por lo visto sakura aun no se encontraba bien

-lo promtio papá!! lo prometio!! lo prometiste tomoyo!!!!

-sakura, esta bien ya esta bien -fujitaka abrazo a su hija y decidio retirarse de alli, syaoran miraba la escena con melancolia y no se quejaba de que sakura ni siquiera lo hubiese notado

habian pasado tan solo dos dias y syaoran ya no podia poner mas pretextos esa mañana se iria, meiling aviso a sakura y esta fue a ultima hora no queria ir, simplemente no aguantaria otra perdida deseaba despertar que eso no fuese mas que una ridicula pesadilla que jamas se haria realidad, miro el avion despegar y decidio no llorar sin embargo las lagrimas le traicionaron y comenzaron a caer de una en una claro que habia una diferencia esta ves no se doblegaria esta ves seria mucho mas fuerte saldria adelante lo habia hecho antes y lo haria ahora, cerro los ojos para sentir una brisa que la abrazo y reconforto, suspiro profundo y camino a la limosina que la esperaba en las afueras del aereopuerto y ahi estaba el, el chico que creyo haber perdido lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos y este la abrazo

-no te sera tan facil deshacerte de mi -murmuro en su oido

-menos mal -dijo ella sonriendo, meiling hizo un sonido extraño para hacerse notar

los tres se tomaron de las manos a todos se les notaba que estaban aflijidos pero ninguno habia mencionado nada parecido, sakura miro a ambos y sonrio, la muerte de tomoyo habia sido triste pero al menos no estaria sola y sabia que si iba a sufrir al menos lo harian juntos este simplemente era el final del principio, a lo lejos eriol miraba a los tres chicos in intenciones de acercarse a su lado estaba una chica muy linda con una cadena y un dije de angel colgados en el cuello ambos sonreian mientras otra brisa inevitablemente hizo sonreir a todos

**FIN**

notas de la autora2: jeje por fin termine este fic que ya me venia pidiendo a gritos que lo continuara o le diese fin de una vez, lamento si no fue de su agrado pero comprendan que despues de tanto tiempo la idea se me fue, iba a ser mucho mas largo y menos dramatico pero tenia poco tiempo a causa de los examenes biemestrales y tambien el examen de admision a la prepa es mucho estudio asi que espero que les guste y si no pues que les parece si me mandan sus ideas y talves podamos hacer un final alternativo o algo asi, por cierto el titulo de este fic es "una rosa blanca para mi mejor amiga" lo se realmente no tuvo mucho que ver pero asi soy yo una tipa sin sentido comun bueno ahora si me despido y ojala sigan otros de mis fics que proximamente subire...bye!!


End file.
